All That I Am
by AliceJericho
Summary: Claire Bonnet has been through a lot. The reason behind her seven month absence has been revealed; she wishes it hadn't. She's been wrapped in cotton wool and is having trouble going back to her old life. With the boy now in her arms, will she be okay? - Complete-
1. Welcome Rookies

**a/n this is the sequel to **_**Miztaken Identity**_**, I'd like to think that it's pretty important you read that before you read this... Either way, here's chapter 1 of **_**All That I Am**_**.

* * *

**

-May 26, 2010; Florida Championship Wrestling-

I stood in front of the eight men who would be Season 2 of WWE NXT. Vince had put me in charge of matching Rookies to Pros only two weeks before the show was set to start.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." I said kindly, "You are the lucky eight who will appear on Season 2 of NXT. I'm Claire, if you have lived under a rock for the past three years. I'm a former Diva's Champion and I've been sent here today to assign you to your pros." The men all nodded and I told them to take a seat. "The pros are as follows; The Miz, Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder, John Morrison, Mark Henry, Kofi Kingston, MVP _and_ LayCool." Their faces were plagued with confusion,

"Do _not_ discredit LayCool. They are amazing and will be a _great_ tool. Example a, if you are a face, LayCool will only increase your fan base by taunting you and making the crowd feel sorry for you. Example b, if you're a heel their heat will help you."

Kevin Kiley smirked widely, "You won't be getting anything from them. They're both in relationships and Michelle is getting married next month." I shot him down and his lips fell into a straight line. "I'll call out your name, you'll get up, state what your ring name will be for NXT and, in thirty seconds, why you think you should win. First up, Brandon Silvestry."

The smallest of the rookies stood up and announced, in a voice I had not expected, that he would be wrestling under the name 'Kaval'. His reason for winning was that he had the most experience out of any of the men sat behind him.

I called up Nick McNeil who was becoming Percy Watson, Johnny Prime who was destined to be Lucky Cannon, Thaddeus Bullard whose name would change to Titus O'Neil and Kipp Christianson, a very tall man, who had a ring name of Eli Cottonwood.

The three boys I hadn't called up yet were relaxing back in their chairs, "Rotunda, up you get."

"Husky Harris," he informed me and I smiled, biting back a laugh.

"What are you doin' here? You're only twenty three, Ham." I called him by his nickname, "Taylor here too?" I asked about his younger brother.

"Yeah, we tagged for awhile." I smiled at him.

"What's going to make you become the winner of NXT?" I asked him and he went off into a long spiel about his father.

"Hennig," I smiled at my old friend, "Finally!" I laughed. Michael McGillicutty is the man he was being transformed into. He talked about his father and how he was going to continue Curt Hennig's legacy.

"I'm going to _win_, NXT." He said firmly and I shrugged coyly, although I really did not know who was winning.

"Last, but not least, Kevin Kiley. I'm still sorry for Randy; he had no right to do that." I apologised to the rookie, "I yelled at him, if it helps at all."

Once I had found out Kevin's alter ego – Alex Riley, if you were wondering – I disappeared into Billy Kidman's office and started matching up Pros and Rookies.

It was harder than it sounded, personalities, wrestling style, the aesthetics of how they would look together... It seems pointless and somewhat superficial, but it's what made for good television.

"Knock, knock." I looked up and saw Kevin's frame in the door, "I was wondering if I could be of assistance." He offered as he sat backwards on a chair opposite the table.

"That would result in bias." I told him with a small sigh, "Who do you want as your Pro?" I asked him as I pushed the sheet of paper across the table, "I don't know who's going where at the moment." I admitted and watched as he thought it over.

"Any of them would be amazing." He said to me honestly, "LayCool would be awesome though. Could you imagine the storyline?"

"I suppose I'll keep that in mind." I laughed quietly, watching as he pushed the paper back to me. "I thought it'd be easier than this."

When things were silent for a couple of minutes, I looked up to find him looking at me intently. The blush that rose to my cheeks was from sheer embarrassment, I should have noticed sooner.

"You're staring at me," I told him, causing him to come back to earth. But he didn't stop smiling, or looking at me.

"You're really beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up even more as I looked away and back at the paper.

"I, um, oh... Wow." I stumbled over my words, unsure of what to say, "Thank you?" I finally looked back up at him, he was still smiling. "I know who I'm putting you with." I wrote it down straight away.

"Care to enlighten me?" I leant over to read it,

"Yeah, my boyfriend." He nodded slowly and leant back, "The Miz."

"You are beautiful," he told me again, "He's lucky." I shook my head.

"You really should leave." I watched him stand up and retreat, winking at me before he closed the door. I rolled my eyes, sighed and went back to deciding on pairings.

It took me another half an hour to decide who would go where, but I was happy with my final decision.

"Eli Cottonwood will be in the amazing hands of John Morrison. He's great in the ring and he has a tremendous personality, he's funny and your charisma will," hopefully, I said to myself, "sky rocket with him as your pro.

"Michael McGillicutty is lucky enough to have Kofi Kingston. Kofi is _great_, he's an amazing high flyer, I know you're big, but I thought that maybe he could help with that, improve your agility. You'll have so much fun with him as your pro; he's always ready for a laugh and a good time.

"Lucky! I don't mean to worry any of the other guys, but your pro is _Mark Henry_. He's been in the company longer than any the other pros and he'll help you so much. Don't be too afraid if Mark gets a bit serious, it's just how he is and that'll only be about an hour before show time and during the show, any other time he's an absolute hoot.

"Titus O'Neil will be Rookie to Zack Ryder." He pulled a face and I scoffed, "Don't count Zack out. He's an amazing kid and he's full of life. He'll do anything to help you, despite how his character might seem. Ignore the fact that he's eight years younger than you; he's been wrestling since he was nineteen years old, he's improved heaps in the last year and I think it'd be an honour to have him as a Pro.

"Percy Watson is going to have a fucking _blast_ with Montel Vontavious Porter. M.V.P. He's had his fair share of problems, but that's made him who he is and that's an amazing person. He'll take you places, he won't leave you behind.

"My man, Husky Ham," he scowled at the nickname, "Calm down, big boy. Guess who you're getting as your pro?" he shrugged and silently told me to get a move on and tell him, "Grumpy gills, your Pro is my boy, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. And you two are friends and you get along. Cody's young but he's talented. He's got the charisma and personality to shoot you both to fame.

"Alex, you get Miz." I said bluntly, "There's this uncanny resemblance and it honestly scares me. You both think you're a ladies' man. You need to work on that, by the way." He smirked again, despite the obvious put down, "People don't like Miz because of his background in reality television. I can tell you first hand, that he worked his ass off to get into this business. His mic skills are phenomenal and hopefully he'll teach you a thing or two.

"Kaval, buddy, that leaves you with two of my favourite girls in this whole world. Layla and Michelle are going to be such an advantage. Michelle's amazing in the ring and on the microphone. I _know_ that you don't need _any_ help in the ring... Which is partially why I gave you LayCool. Maybe you could teach _them_ something." I smiled at him and winked, "They're your pros for however long you last. They aren't just for in the ring, either. You can talk to them about anything you need to. Whether it be handling life on the road, _ring rats_ - yes, they exist. Alex, they probably have a disease – or if you have family problems. They're all amazing people and you're very lucky."

I finally said my goodbyes, leaving them to research their Pros, something I knew they would do, and train up for their big break.


	2. Worse Things Have Happened

**a/n merci beaucoup for the reviews! **_**JessicaRyann, humanoidaspect, Neurotic-Idealist, aliveagain, tvrox12, OMGabriel, RatedrKjErIcHo **_**and **_**darkshadowsofthestars**_**! Here's chapter two!

* * *

**

-May 27, 2010; Florida Championship Wrestling-

The guys looked like they had been training for hours when I walked in at ten. Joe and _Lucky_ were wrestling in the ring.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked Kipp who said they'd been training since eight, "I'm glad you're taking this seriously. The Pros will be here in about an hour. You've probably emt some of them befor, they like to speak to you guys and give you tips."

I walked around and talked individually to the rookies. I found out how Jon got his nickname, _'Lucky'_, past careers, university degrees, football accomplishments, former home towns and wrestling careers.

At a quarter past eleven, the Pros came in. Matt Cardona was being as loud as ever and hitting on _both_ Layla and Michelle. Mark Henry and Alvin Burke were chatting away happily. Cody Runnels and Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah were animatedly talking about a video game when I hugged the youngest Runnels. Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan were the last people to enter the building.

"Isn't Claire supposed to be here?" John joked. I was blonde again; a bit blonder than my natural colour, but it wasn't brown. I'd also had it cut to shoulder length.

"Claire's back!" Mike said loudly and I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and span me around.

"Put me down!" I laughed at him. My feet were back on the ground and I began to tell the Pros who their Rookies were.

Michelle and Layla were more than surprised when Brandon introduced himself. He has an incredibly deep voice for such a small man. John was more than surprised to find out he was paired with Kipp; the complete opposite of himself. Everyone hit it off, though, and it was easy to tell that the Rookies were happy to have such guidance.

* * *

Everyone just spent the rest of the day talking, finding out what made each other tick. The Pros would be rooming with their Rookies until their elimination; except for Brandon who would be sharing a room with Kipp and John.

Everyone was getting along great. I could tell that the Rookies were really interested in how being on the road worked out because I heard very little from them as I walked around and played Mother Hen. Brandon was telling Layla and Michelle about his time in TNA and they were comparing the different atmosphere backstage.

"How are you guys going over here? He hasn't scared you yet, has he?" I asked Kevin once I had sat down next to Mike. "Mike has some très terrible stories and, not surprisingly, most of them involve Randy."

"I really gotta look out for that guy, huh?" Kevin laughed and I shrugged. "How do you think I'm going to go, honestly?" he asked, sounding very serious, "Mike says I should do fine... But I think I want a second opinion."

"There's a reason for NXT. You don't have to worry too much; you're there to see how you go in front of a large audience without too much pressure. You've been put on NXT because Vince wants to see if you can make it on the main roster. I guess you watched season one, how much did some of those guys shine?"

"And then there were the duds."

"Everyone had their strengths. Okay, so Stu Bennett is the whole package. David Otunga's a mouth piece, Bryan and PJ aren't the best speakers, but they, _especially_ Bryan, can hold their own in the ring. My honest opinion? Stu was always going to win, because with Chris Jericho as your Pro, you aren't about to lose." He nodded solemnly, "I'm not kidding, a lot of this rides on who your Pro is and how much they like you... This season, though, the fans get a vote as well, and you have to keep that in mind."

"I told him that he's going to go far, because he's a good character, wrestler and talker." Mike said and I agreed with him.

"You're gonna go great. Mike and the other Pros are the people you have to impress. And don't get a big head or develop an attitude, because that gets you nowhere. Ever." I smiled at him. I stood up once I had finished speaking, patted Kevin's shoulder and left to speak to some other people, hoping that Kevin would believe what I had said.

* * *

I walked back into the hotel later that night with Mike, Cody and John. Crashing at the Rookies' was not something they wanted to do having only met them for a day. Cody could have gone, having known Windham for many years, but he decided to share a room with John.

"Cody, before you go to bed, can I ask you a question?"

"Like it's going to stop ya, Claire." He smirked.

"How are things with you and Gwen? You haven't mentioned her all day and last time I spoke to her she said you had a fight..." he sighed and looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a good response, "I know I sound like an annoying mother, Codes, but you're family and she's a good friend and I don't want either of you to get hurt..."

"Yeah, we fought, Claire. What does it matter?" he asked coldly, "People fight. You and Randy do it all the time."

"I'm not _dating_ Randy, though. She's your girlfriend, what was it over?"

"She asked me if I had cheated on her. So, yeah, I'm gonna stick around after that. I broke up with her about two weeks ago." He said as he laughed manically, "I'd never cheat on someone. You know that, everyone knows that. Dad'd have my head." He tried to joke, but he was much too angry for it to be taken lightly.

"Why would she think you were cheating on her? She wouldn't just _jump_ to conclusions."

"I got moved to Smackdown, in case you forgot, and I got close to Layla, alright? Layla has been _you_ while _you_'ve been away. Gwen thought I slept with Layla." I tried to think of any way I'd believe that Cody would cheat on someone, and I deemed it impossible almost straight away.

"Please talk to her, Cody." I begged slightly and kissed his cheek, "You're twenty four and too young to be fighting with anyone."

"You're the last person who should be giving fighting advice." I hit Mike's chest and followed him into our hotel room, "He's an adult, Claire... You have to let him grow up."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the end of the bed, "I know that. I've always known that... It just doesn't work." He sat down beside me and laughed at me, "You didn't tell me that you were dropping the belt." He shrugged at me and draped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me backwards so that both of us were staring at the ceiling.

"Worse things have happened."


	3. Death of Me

**a/n Salut! How is everyone? I'm updating! =D If updates start getting fewer or worse... Blame school, seriously. Many, many thanks to **_**RatedrKjErIcHo, Neurotic-Idealist, LaReinaMia **_**and **_**tvrox12**_**, you're all really awesome and I love you. As for those who must have **_**forgotten**_** to review... I still love you, too. =D Alerts and fave's are really awesome, but feedback is the best =D *nudge, nudge***

* * *

-May 29, 2010; Morning of Supershow; Third Person-

"She's going to become a mother to one of these guys." Ted stated and everyone at the table agreed, "I don't know who it will be though."

"Windham's the youngest..." Mike offered.

"Joe might struggle being away from Missy and the kid." Randy countered and people shrugged.

"As the one Claire treats like a kid, I say it'll be Lucky."

"Why Lucky?" Ted questioned with a confused face.

"Just what I think." The young man said as he fiddled with the food on his plate.

"_I_," Gwen spoke, causing Cody to grit his teeth – he was angry that she had just assumed she could still hang around his friends – "think that Kevin will become that person. She's dating Mike, and Kevin is Mike's Rookie. She'll spend too much time with him to not get attached."

"**I** still say Lucky." Cody bit down harshly on his pancake.

"Speak of the Devil." Claire walked into the diner and smiled widely when she spotted her best friend. As fast as she could without being a nuisance, Claire ran up behind Ted's chair and hugged him around the neck, "I missed you, too." He laughed as he hugged what he could of her arms.

"Randal!" she said as she did the same to the tattooed man. She skimmed her eyes right over Cody, she blew a kiss to John and Melina, before turning her attention to Gwen and kissed both of the girl's cheeks. "Damn, I missed you guys!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to her boyfriend. "Can I?" she asked Mike and motioned to his almost empty plate of pancakes, which he pushed her way and told her she could eat them.

"You're ignoring me, right?" Cody asked as he watched Claire eat her pancakes. She looked up at him for a second and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. The reason? You're a dickhead et je déteste tu."

"That's a bit of an overreaction." His complaint fell on deaf ears as Claire started up a conversation with Ted. He stole a quick glance at Gwen who was laughing silently to herself.

* * *

-June 1, 2010; Smackdown Taping; Claire's POV-

I raked a hand desperately through my hair, clearly panicking. I turned to John and watched as he shrugged and shook his head. Kipp wasn't at the arena yet.

"I know this is just a practice run, but he has no reason to be late!" I exclaimed, "What if he's late next week, John?" the Pro pulled out his iPhone and once again called the Rookie. "I swear, if any of you guys Do this to me when we have a show, I'll have your head." I promised and they nodded. "Where is he?"

"Traffic." I shook my head and dug the palms of my hands into my eyes. "I'll talk to him, Claire, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

I told the Rookie's to go off and find something to occupy their time because there wasn't much use talking to them if one of them was missing.

I pushed myself on top of one of the packing crates and sighed.

"You alright there, ma'am?" I looked up and saw Kevin Kiley standing in front of me with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'm finding out that, not even one week into the show, I'm not cut out for this job." I laughed nervously, "All I had to do this week was make sure you guys got here on time and I can't even do that. How am I supposed to run an entire show?"

"Kipp being late isn't your fault," Kevin said with a small laugh, "That guy's always late, I actually can't remember the last time he was on time, to be honest."

"That doesn't help! That just means he'll be late every week!" I groaned, "Oh god." With a deep breath, I jumped off of the crate, "He can't be late every week, if he's late every week he's going to go nowhere. And I don't want that to happen, you all deserve a shot and his punctuality – or lack thereof – is going to be the cause of his premature demise."

"Do you always use big words or just when you're stressed?"

"Big words? I am not using large words, this is how I speak. I apologise for your inability to comprehend my vast lexicon." I smirked at his confusion, "That was on purpose."

"I kind of f-" _she has no problem with secrets; she knows how to keep them_.

"Excuse me, I have to take this."

* * *

-Kevin Kiley's POV-

Claire disappeared with her phone, but she only went around the corner – just out of my line of sight. I could still hear every word she was saying, understanding it was a different problem. She was speaking fluent French and, from what I could tell of her tone, she wasn't very happy.

Out of everything she was saying, I only understood 'Benji' and I assumed it was her brother. I had not only done my research on Mike, but also on Claire... That makes me sound like a creepy stalker, but the internet makes it way too easy.

When she eventually came back around the corner, I pretended that I hadn't just been listening to her conversation. She sighed in exasperation, pulled the strap of her handbag back up her shoulder and gave me a half-assed smile.

"Where are you off to?" I asked as I followed her.

"Home... I have to do something."

"So... you're going to leave us? And Kipp isn't even here yet?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, my brother's fiancée is being a right bitch and my brother is freaking out because they're trying to plan their wedding... God knows why he wants _me_ to help when mama et papa are just around the corner... But of course I am the one who has to deal with Bridezilla."

"Do you even have a flight? Do you even _know_ if there's a flight going to..."

"Quebec. Pointe-Claire. And no, I don't. I guess I'll just have to see if I can get one, wouldn't be the first time."

"Crazy psycho sister-in-law and scared brother happen often?"

"No, usually it involves one of those three guys who used to be in Legacy. Usually it's Ted." She laughed slightly and I laughed too, "Those guys will be the death of me, I swear. And so will Zoey. I'm the Tyson Tomko in that relationship. The Problem Solver. And I hate it."


	4. NXT Premiere

**a/n so, apparently this story isn't too good, because I'm missing all my reviewers! I loved you all so much, where did you go? Thanks to **_**Neurotic-Idealist, tvrox12 **_**and **_**OMGabriel**_** for being fucking awesome and reviewing... I don't mean to sound needy or anything... But I'd like you all back. _Now_, if you wouldn't mind. And I apologise for the wait but as you may have realised... this website is a bitch and people were having issues uploading chapters and stuff...**

* * *

"Can you give me five minutes, Ben? I have a life that doesn't involve you!" I screamed at my older brother. "Bonjour." I said coldly into my phone, knowing very well it was Mike, but I wasn't happy.

"Hey, where are you?" his question instantly made me remember our plans for his only day off htis week.

"Merde, merde, merde." I swore at myself.

"Where are you, Claire?"

"Claire!"

"Fuck off Benji!"

"Benji? Are you in Quebec?" my silence was enough of an answer for him, "You can't just up and leave without telling anyone! Last time you almost gave everyone a heart attack."

"Claire!" I took my mouth away from the phone.

"Fuck off!" I yelled, "I have to sort out my life before I sort out yours!" I returned to my phone conversation with my boyfriend, "Kevin knows, he was there when Benji called."

"Why are you in Quebec with Benji?" Mike asked tiredly, obviously not very happy with me.

"Because he's weak and Zoey's Bridezilla." I answered, "I'm so sorry, Mike! It completely slipped my mind. I miss you so much... I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Yeah, Tuesday." He said bluntly.

"Bye." I tried, but he had already hung up on me.

I stormed back into the house and stood chest to chest with my brother. My nose reached his chin, but it had never stopped me before.

"Because of you and your lack of balls, I'm unable to spend the day with my boyfriend who I've seen twice in the past two months. Who I've been in love with for years. But I'm here. Sorting out your relationship while mine is in jeopardy. Man. Up." I then began to curse him in French while Zoey cursed me_ and_ him from the other room in English.

"What are you even doing here? We are perfectly capable of sorting out our own problems." Zoey told me, making me laugh loudly.

"Really? Then maybe I should leave. Zoey, I'm here to help you because you're already freaking out about this wedding, you didn't leave yourself long enough. What's the rush?"

"We wanted you to be there." She said abruptly and it took me a few seconds to realise what she had said.

"Me?" I asked quietly, "But I'm healthy... I'm in remission... I..." I shook my head at them, "You aren't doing this for me, that's fucking stupid. Look, if you're doing it this early for me, then you need to sort your shit out. This is your wedding, not mine. Really, I wasn't put on this world to help you, Benji. Look, but I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend who I have to apologise to, and eight men that I have to babysit. I love you to death, but don't make me come back unless it's serious."

* * *

-June 8, 2011; NXT Season 2 Premier-

Late. Again. That fucking dickhead was late.

"He's trying to kill me, isn't he? Or get me fired?" I pulled at my hair, stressing that Kipp was late again, "You spoke to him, didn't you?" I asked John who told me very adamantly that he had spoken to his Rookie. "Someone better find out where he fucking is. The show starts in forty minutes and I need to run through a few things with you."

"You need to stop stressing." I jumped slightly as I heard Mike's voice whisper in my ear, felt his warm breath against my neck and his cold hands on my shoulders. "People have no showed events before."

"The debut of a show I am in charge of... Mike, it's not what I need right now."

"He'll be here, I promise. Just take a deep breath and take your mind off of it."

"Mike, I can't take my mind off of it, I have a fucking sho-" he knew just how to take my mind off of everything, though. His lips were somewhat chapped yet moist, a contrast to my dry ones. The kiss was chaste and didn't last very long. But it was Mike. And it was a kiss. "Thank you." I smiled as I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay... I can hear him now."

I took a deep breath and turned around to see the large man walking into the room. He was still wearing his street clothes when the other Rookies had long changed into their ring gear.

"I'll just go and change then." He said as he went to walk back out of the room.

"No," I stopped him, "Where are you going? You can change in there." I pointed to a small bathroom, watching his face contort in utter confusion.

"I'm seven foot tall, I can't change in there." He told me, but I crossed my arms under my breasts and didn't back down.

"It's not my fault that you're late. We have half an hour before we go live and I don't have time for you to find a god damn change room. Now go in there and get changed, you've got five minutes." He went to argue with me, but I was so furious that I pulled of the Maryse hand taunt.

Kipp was out of sight and suddenly the people in the room applauded me.

"Seriously, no one else does that to me or I'll get you fired." I was so serious that no one even dared question me, "Kipp you better be listening to me, because this is how things are going to roll."

After his five minutes were up, Kipp emerged looking dishevelled and pissed off. He took a seat without instruction and listened to my plan. Characters had been toyed with already; they knew how they were supposed to act.

As time drew nearer, I began to freak out even more. Mike and Michelle had to try and calm me down, telling me that if I started freaking out the Rookies would, too. Time ran out and all the Pros with their Rookies were lining up just behind the curtain, waiting for their music to hit. I scowled at Matt who was on screen holding his rib cage, knowing that he had been too stubborn to say anything.

Mike and Kevin were standing at the forefront – I was nervously holding Mike's hand – waiting for _Awesome_ to shock the WWE Universe.

It finally did, and I couldn't look back. He kissed me quickly before putting on his Miz face and disappearing.

"I can't do this." I mumbled to myself.


	5. A Mizunderstanding

**a/n so, I've been writing this for forever and I only just finished it. School is a bitch – that's not that first time you've heard that from me – and I'm on 'study break' right now, with homework up to my eyeballs, so don't be expecting updates too soon. And the lack of reviews aren't helping, either. Thanks to **_**Neurotic-Idealist**_** & **_**tvrox12**_** for being awesome.**

* * *

-June 9, 2010-

"Uh, salut..." I said hesitantly as I emerged from my suite's bedroom to see Kevin Kiley sitting on the couch watching the morning news.

"Hey," he said with a 'sup nod'.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my robe tighter around my body, "You have your own room... I remember booking it for you." I watched him carefully as he stood up and realised he was wearing nothing but boxers, "And you also have clothes because you were wearing them last night."

"I can't sleep with jeans on and it got hot last night," he explained, "As for the room thing, I don't know why I'm here. I lost my room key, I know that much."

"Mike must have let you sleep here." I concluded, picking up the menu next to the phone, "Are you hungry?" he nodded his head.

"I am," Mike said as he came into the room, "And drunk Claire let him sleep on the couch, I wanted him out in the hall." I hit his arm as he spoke, "What? I had to sleep in the hall when I first joined, he should have to as well."

"Mike," I scolded my boyfriend, "Be nice, for Christ's sake. What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

"- and did you say I was _drunk_?" I asked Mike as what he said finally registered in my brain, "That explains why I feel so bad this morning."

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it. I don't know who was worse off, though, you or Kevin." I rolled my eyes and let my head fall on his shoulder, "You were pretty bad, but he vomited."

"We're eating, Mike, really." I sighed as I looked down at my omelette, "Kevin, I hate you so much." I mumbled.

"What did _I_ do?"

"I wouldn't have even gone if it wasn't for you forcing me. I don't drink for this very reason."

"You seem pretty fine, what's the big deal?"

"I'm coherent, yeah, but I feel like shit." I said casually, lifting my head from Mike's shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt like going back to sleep.

"Lesson to be learnt: don't let Claire drink. Now you know for the future." Mike said and I knew Kevin was sincerely confused, "Seriously, dude, just go with it, she's a light weight."

"Thank you, Mike." My sarcasm was not lost on either man. "What are you guys doing today?"

"I have a signing to go to," Mike told me and I raised an eyebrow, "It's with Eve at Target, I was thinking about taking Kevin with me."

"Yeah, I doubt he's experienced anything like a WWE signing before." I said as I looked at the rookie, "I have to speak to Vince."

"You should give Kipp a break, Claire." Mike said, causing me to glare at him, "I'm sure it won't happen again, he's new to this."

"You guys said last week that he's always late, didn't you Kevin? I can't have him being late every week, Mike... He needs to know that I'm serious."

"You made him change in a bathroom stall; I think he knows you're serious. Seriously, Claire, just give the guy another chance." I sat up and moved away from Mike, crossing my arms.

"Why? He really doesn't deserve one. He's a grown man and should know how to judge traffic and other shit like that. I don't care what his excuse his, Mike. He's going to make me lose _my_ job or get myself so stressed I end up in hospital. Why do you care, anyway? He's not even your rookie. John's his pro and even_ he_ understands."

"I got so much shit when I started in this company, Claire," Mike started and I shook my head viciously.

"This isn't like that, Mike, and you know it. I'm not going to give him shit because I don't think he deserves to be here, I'm doing this because he's been in the business long enough to know better." I saw Alex stand up and grab his shirt, quickly pulling it on, not bothering to do up the buttons.

"I am going to go." He said bluntly, walking towards the door. "Thanks for breakfast; I'll pay you back when I get some cash out, yeah? Cool. See ya!" He was quick to leave and I was quick to glare at Mike.

"Great, we just scared the guy." I said as I sat back down on the couch, staring at the television. "You're supposed to keep him happy."

"He's 29 years old, Claire, not a child. Can you not treat grown men like they're little children? It's weird, honestly." My eyes dropped to my hands which were resting against my knees.

"I see," I said quietly, my voice barely audible.

"Claire," Mike sighed, moving closer to me on the couch. I pulled away as he went to place his hand on my arm.

"I know what I do." I told him "I know that it can be really embarrassing, do you really think Cody hasn't said anything? He's been the victim of it for nearly 20 years... I just don't want to see them get hurt. I don't even know that I'm doing it until I've done it. Why are you only talking about it now?"

"I didn't want to start anything, Claire, I was really just saying." I scratched the side of my neck, but didn't look back up at him. "I have to go to the signing, but we'll have dinner tonight, okay?" I gave him a half hearted smile. His hand dropped onto my knee before he stood up and began to get ready.

"I won't go see Vince." I mumbled to myself and I wasn't even sure if he heard me.


	6. That's Not Good News

-June 11, 2010-

I was almost knocked over as Windham came barrelling out of Florida Championship Wrestling's front doors with his brother, Taylor.

"Good to see you, too Ham!" I laughed at him as he ran back to circle me and apologise, saying that he couldn't stop running. "I understand, keep at it."

I opened the door and walked into the small reception area, instantly being granted access to the 'inner sanctum'. I walked past the ring – which was occupied by Brandon and Kipp – and applauded the goings on. "Keep it up, guys!" they stopped momentarily to say hey. Well, Brandon did. Kipp was still sour, not that it surprised me. "Is Gwen here, somewhere?"

"Yeah," Brandon's voice still surprised me, "She's doing weights with AJ, I think."

"Thanks, man, keep training!" I called back to him as I walked away and towards the weights room. I passed all of the other Rookies and various other FCW talent.

Gwen was lifting weights alongside April 'AJ Lee' Mendez, though she stopped when she saw me. She hugged me before introducing me to _small_ wannabe Diva. AJ definitely surprised me with her upbeat personality and jumpy behaviour; it was too much happiness inside such a small human being.

I pulled Gwen away from the hustle and bustle of training and into an unoccupied office on the side. We took seats on opposite ends of a three seater couch, lifting our legs up into the middle.

"I'm not one of your precious Rookies, what good am I to you?" she asked with a small smile.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course we are..." Gwen nodded, tucking her legs underneath herself.

"I need to talk to you about Cody." Gwen shook her head and told me that she didn't want to talk about Cody, "I know and he doesn't want to talk about you either, but I need to know what happened between you guys."

"How are you and Mike?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, we're, um, we're goo-great." I stumbled over my words and before I knew it, she was bombarding me with questions. Telling me that I didn't sound too convincing and asking why. "We're fine, Gwen."

"Are you two fighting?"

"I fight with everyone, don't worry about it. Besides, we aren't talking about _me_, we're talking about _you_. Now, tell me, why did you and Cody break up?" She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew I was going to get it out of her.

"He was cheating on me." my jaw dropped, my hands clenched into fists and I was at a lost for words.

"Wha? No... How?"

"I found something in his bag... _panties_."

"Women's panties? Like a thong?"

"Does it matter? They were in his bags, Claire." I shook my head and took a deep breath. _Cody Runnels cheated on Gwen_. **Cody Runnels. **That didn't make any sense.

"Why were you even looking in his bags? I don't mean to put this back on you, but _why_?"

"I lost something and I was hoping that maybe I had accidentally packed it in his bag... What do you think, Claire? Was he cheating on me?"

She finally looked at me, after staring at her feet for the past few minutes. "I don't know, Gwen... Maybe they've been in there for awhile... I know for a fact that guys like to keep 'souvenirs'," I said, complete with air quotes, "Cody wouldn't cheat on you... He wouldn't be dumb enough to do that."

"Stupid purple, frilly fucking panties." Gwen swore, digging her finger into a hole in the seat cushion, pulling out some stuffing.

"Purple?" I asked, suddenly very worried, "Frilly? Really?" my voice began to squeak and I cursed myself.

"Yeah," Gwen said, venom suddenly in her voice, "Who wears purple, frilly boyshorts? What kind of underwear is that? She obviously went out knowing she was going to get laid." The anger in Gwen's voice scared me and I had to think long and hard because from what I could remember... _Those were my purple, frilly boyshorts_.

* * *

-June 15, 2010-

"You haven't, by any chance seen Cody around here yet, have you?" I asked Windham, hoping he would say he knew where his Pro was. He hadn't though and I had to keep looking. It was only early afternoon and I was at the arena much earlier than last week, but the boys had to run through the show and this was the only time I could get the ring.

"You look stressed, why do you always look stressed when I see you?" Kevin asked when he found me in catering, my head in my hands.

"That's because I'm always stressed." I was blunt about it, I was stressed.

"Have you talked to Mike?"

"This isn't something I want to talk to him about."

"You cheated on him, didn't you?" the man asked as he sat down opposite me, "I can keep a secret."

"I finally have the guy I've wanted for years, the last thing I want to do is risk this fucking relationship." I spat, unable to contain it, "Sorry. I'm just feeling terrible right now."

"I can keep a secret, you know." He said with a kind smile, leaning back in his seat as Mike joined us at the table. He sat down beside me and began rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"You feel any better?" I shook my head and deadpanned when I told him that I hated working as the one person who keeps NXT together. "We get to see each other, though... That counts for something right?"

I smiled up at him, nodded and leant in to kiss him. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I'm just having a really hard time... This is actually more stressful than wrestling. I'm on the verge of quitting."

"You're stronger than this," Mike said encouragingly, "You're doing a great job of keeping these kids in line, I even saw Kipp here." I laughed at him and thanked him for trying to make me feel better.

Cody appeared not long after and told me that he had spoken to Windham and come to find me because I was searching for him. I didn't _want_ to speak to him, really... But I had to.

* * *

**a/n hey, hey, you, you, should leave a review. Hate to be blunt, lol. Thanks heaps and heaps to **_**xtrishnjeffevrx, Neurotic-Idealist, Showni13 **_**and **_**tvrox12**_** for reviewing! You're all amazing and I love you to pieces =]**


	7. Bonding

Cody stared at me with wide eyes as I revealed the reason Gwen had broken up with him. He adamantly denied that he had been carry around my underwear for four months. Until I accused him of sleeping with someone else, that is.

"To be one hundred percent honest with you, you _keeping_ them isn't what's made me the most angry... That pisses me off... But what gets me them most is that you were _dumb_ enough to. Jesus, Cody. What were you _thinking_?"

"You want me to answer that?" he asked with a sarcastic tone, but I nodded at him and told him that I did, "I wasn't thinking, Claire. I got to sleep with the one girl I've wanted to. What's there to think about?"

"You make it sound like a game." I told him bluntly, "That all you had to do was sleep with me."

"You know better than anyone that it wasn't just a game." He growled at me and I held up my hands in defence, "To be honest with you, I didn't even know they were in there. You know, again, better than everyone that my bags don't get completely emptied. I take out the clothes on top and throw 'em in the washer and the rest stays on the bottom until I need a new case."

I looked at him and grimaced, "That's disgusting. You probably have food that's 5 years old in that bag and my _underwear_ was in there. Gross, Codes." I shoved his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, and the roll of his eyes and the smirk on his face.

"What gets me the most is that you immediately took her side." He said after we had a few moments of silence, "I didn't even get a chance to plead my case. You just immediately assumed I was in the wrong."

"How long have you known me?"

"Twenty years?"

"And how good am I at judging faults?" I asked him and he shrugged at me, "I took your side for twenty years, Cody. You told me that you want me to stop babying you, that you're a man now and need to be treated as such. I never did the babying thing with Ted or Randy, so I never thought to take their side. I'm not allowed to baby you anymore, so your side is not the one that I'll take automatically. It's stupid and pathetic but that's just how I work. I love you, Codes. We've established that before, you are one of my favourite people in this world. You don't hate me no matter how much of a bitch I am and you have never stopped talking to me. You, sir,_ are_ my favourite person in the world."

"Wow, you just admitted that. Really? I always knew though." He said arrogantly and I had to lean over and hug him, "I've always got your back, Claire. Always."

"I know, thank you." I kissed his cheek and he kissed the top of my head. Footsteps gradually got closer to our secluded place in the hallway and I looked up to see Mike and Alex walking towards us. Mike had his eyebrow raised but Alex looked very uncaring.

"We're friends again." I told the two men and Mike seemed to understand instantly. "I have to go do some things for this show that you are all on." I said with a sad face, "You guys need to get ready."

Mike had to run off to grant a wish for the Make-A-Wish foundation, thus leaving Alex Riley pro-less for the evening. Mike joked that I should go out to the ring with him for his match against Kaval.

* * *

I watched Alex as he tried to pull his bag into the trunk of the car and noticed that it took a lot more effort than usual.

"Are you alright?" I asked curiously as I placed a light hand on his upper back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he shrugged my hand off and went to pick up another bag, wincing as he did so.

"You're struggling to lift up some bags. Did you hurt your back?" He put the bag into the trunk and closed it without answering me. I rolled my eyes behind his back and ran to the driver's seat before he could get there, "You can't drive if you can't even lift up a bag."

"I just tweaked my back, I'll be fine tomorrow." he grumbled but went to sit in the passenger's seat anyway.

"How bad does it hurt, Al- Kevin?"

"I probably strained a muscle; I'll be fine tomorrow – like I said." He told me again and I nodded while starting the car, "You can call me Alex, ya know."

"What?" I asked cluelessly as we turned onto the main road.

"You always go to call me Alex but stop yourself and call me Kevin. I have been known to answer to Alex."

"I actually hadn't even noticed that I do that... But I'll try to remember." I smiled at him for a split second before returning my eyes to the road. After five minutes of staying in the exact same spot I put my hands at the top of the steering wheel and rested my head on my arms. "Fucking traffic."

"What's the date today?" Alex asked randomly and I raised my eyebrow, telling him it as the sixteenth of June. "What are you doing for the Fourth of July?"

"Honestly, all I try and do is stay away from Ted. He tries to hit me with fucking cream pies." I grumbled as we kept inching forward in the car. "I'm French; I don't celebrate anything until the fourteenth of next month. Remind to ask Mike if he's coming to Quebec, will you?"

"You don't celebrate Independence Day?"

"Why would I? I'm not American." I shrugged, "Well, okay, technically I am because of the citizenship thing... But I feel about as American as escargot." I laughed along with him, "I won't say no to a party, but I don't make a big effort to wear those hats."

"You've been here for about 20 years though... How does that even work?"

"My parents didn't celebrate it, so I didn't celebrate it. We'd go over to the DiBiases' for their celebration, but we barely stayed for fireworks." I shrugged again, thanking the lord that the traffic was moving and I would be able to sleep.

As we finally pulled up to the hotel, I made an effort to help Alex with his bags to prevent his back from getting any worse and helped him to his room.

I reached my room and walked in to find Mike sleeping soundly on the bed even though it wasn't that late. I changed into my pyjamas and lay down beside him. I didn't really know what I could complain about.

* * *

**a/n many thanks to **_**Showni**_**, **_**Neurotic-Idealist, rachelisawesome **_**and **_**tvrox12**_** for kindly reviewing the last chapter! This chapter was pretty random... But whatever =] Also, I have some requests on my page if you want to check them out =] I love you all very much! And you should return the love by reviewing! lol **


	8. Perfection

**a/n hey, so, before we go anywhere... Sorry about where I ended the chapter, but that's as far as I'm willing to go with my writing. This is all Mike and Claire, though, so yay! Next chapter probably will be, too! Thanks to **_**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, Neurotic-Idealist, Showni13, tvrox12**_** and **_**Julzi**_** for reviewing!**

* * *

-June 17, 2010-

The doorbell to my Los Angeles home rang and I was at the door in mere seconds.

"Don't you look nice?" I asked rhetorically with a huge smile on my face as Mike turned around to face me, obviously having turned away once he rang the bell. He was smirking when he looked at me, his blue eyes shining brighter than I had ever seen them.

"You look great." He leaned in to put his hands on my hips and kiss me lightly. "I don't know if I want to take you out when you look that good." I couldn't help but smile at his words, just the simplest compliment from him could make even the worst day unbelievably great.

"It's okay? _You_ didn't tell me where we were going." I poked his chest with my finger and he chuckled, "It's not funny. You should know that withholding such information is quite stressful to a female." I spoke against his lips as he tried his hardest to silence me.

"Why don't you grab your bag and you can find out what we're doing." I nodded eagerly and quickly took hold of my purple Gucci handbag. "You own too much purple." He laughed at me and I shrugged. I locked the door and pulled it shut behind me, letting Mike lead me down my front steps.

"A person can never own too much purple." I assured him. I wore dark jeans, a cream coloured, flowing, low cut top and strappy bone coloured flats because I didn't know where we were going.

* * *

"I hope you're ready for some excitement." Mike smiled as I stared at him in complete disbelief. We had stopped in Downtown L.A for some dinner, but that's not what was surprising me.

"How the hell did you get tickets?" I screamed at him, more excited than I should have been, "It's the final game of the playoffs! They're impossible to get! _I've tried!_" I could actually feel myself crying as he showed me the tickets, "That's amazing."

"I don't see how you're so excited," he teased me.

"I, sir, have been a very rabid fan of the Lakers since I was ten." I reminded him, "It's not my fault Mississippi doesn't have an NBA team. And you root for Cleveland." I said pointedly, "You do not get to judge me." He put on his most offended expression and pretended to rip up the playoffs tickets; he thought it was funnier than I did.

We ate our dinner with small talk, mostly about work because we didn't get all that much time together to talk about anything because of his extremely busy schedule. Throughout the course of our meal, I talked about how exciting it would be to see the Lakers win for the second year in a row and may have inadvertently promised Mike that I would have sex with him if that were to happen. That made him very interested in the game.

* * *

I was on cloud nine as we walked up my driveway. Any normal person would have expected me to be drunk because I was hanging off Mike and looking very happy.

"That is honestly the best thing that has happened in such a long time." I mused as we walked up the stairs, Mike's hands firmly on my hips as his lips nipped at the side of my neck.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, watching as I searched my bag for my keys, "You and I getting together was pretty awesome." I felt myself blush and feel incredibly at ease because of his words. I never really _knew_ how he felt about us getting together.

I turned around in his arms and he took the opportunity to kiss me full on the lips and pull me flush against his body before resting me against my front door. I pushed him back gently and I looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I forgot my house keys." His forehead came to rest on mine and he told me that he wasn't surprised.

"Come back to my house." He whispered quietly, "Stay with me." I placed my hands on his cheeks and whispered quietly to him,

"You're going to have to catch me." I heard him sigh as I grabbed my bag and quickly ran back down my steps and the driveway, making my way towards his house up the street.

I actually managed to make it to his door before he caught me – the years of cardio training proved to be for good. I was standing at his door, waiting for him to catch up to me when I realised just how much fun I was having. I was where I had wanted to be for years and there was no chance in hell that I was going back.

He came running towards me and the door with his keys in hand, ready to open the door at a hasty pace and I moved out of the way to let him do so. I put my hands on his shoulders, stood on the tips of my toes and began to whisper nonsense in his ear as he did so, making him lose concentration more than once.

I laughed when the door opened and Mike turned around to grab me, pulling me inside roughly. He pushed me up against the back of his front door and kissed me like a mad man, like he never had before. His hands were warm as they slid up the sides of my top and moved closer to the strap of my bra.

We began to manoeuvre ourselves to his bedroom, knocking plenty of things over as we did so. I'd be lying if I said that I had never dreamt about being on that bed. Mike was very picky with who was allowed in his bedroom; let alone who was allowed to be where he slept. So just the idea of being allowed onto his king size bed was a dream and actually being there was an honour.

I fell backwards onto the bed and almost died at the softness, but Mike's passionate kiss bought me back to the real world. I felt my shirt disappear and Mike looked down at me, bright blue eyes meeting bright blue eyes.

"You're so fucking perfect."


	9. Wondering Eyes

-June 18, 2010-

Remembering what had happened the night before was the easiest thing I had done in awhile. I wasn't planning on forgetting it for a long time.

Mike wasn't in the bed when I woke up, allowing me some time to inspect every little detail of the rarely seen bedroom of Mike '_The Miz'_ Mizanin. I began to smirk and almost laugh when I realised the colours of his walls. And of his sheets. And of some of the clothes that were littering his floor.

"You're not laughing at my room, are you?" Mike came in, carrying a cup of steaming coffee. "Not many people get the privilege of being in here, you should be more respectful."

"Has anyone ever told you that you own too much purple?" I asked coyly, watching as realisation dawned on his face. "You can stop making fun of me, now." He sat down on the bean bag chair next to the bed and leaned forward slightly.

"Purple is the colour of royalty." He informed me as he slightly held out the cup of coffee, causing me to reach out of it, "Oh," he said with a '_Miz Smirk' _as he pulled his hand closer to his body, "Did you want some coffee?" I sat back on the low bed and crossed my arms under my chest, holding up the sheet as well as making my point. "I'm kidding." He laughed as he passed the cup over to me, moving to sit beside me on the bed.

I rubbed the side of my head as the beginning of a headache began to take place and watched Mike's face contort in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the game was a bit loud last night. It's catching up to me." I bought the cup to my lips.

"Are you sure? You don't need to see a doctor or anything?" He grabbed my free hand and checked my pulse. I let my eyebrow rise as he began to move about frantically.

"Mike, it's a headache." I pulled my hand away from him and spoke slowly and firmly, "I'm fine. We'd _know_ if I wasn't. Besides, I had _breast_ cancer, Mike. Both you and Ted need to realise that I didn't have a brain tumour."

"We just worry, Claire." Mike sat back down but I was still rather annoyed, "Are we not allowed to care?"

"Of course you're allowed to care!" I said loudly, "I'm happy that you care about me! But I'm not dying! I'm not a little kid! I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool, okay? I get headaches. People get headaches!" I pushed the cup of coffee into his hands, some of it spilling over the side and hitting his hands – he then spilt it all over the bed and himself. I stood up and began to search for my clothes.

"You're actually upset about it, Claire? Really?" he asked as he stood behind me, stopping me from moving.

"Of course I'm upset." I muttered, pulling on my underwear, "No one will let me be me anymore. You all worry too much. I'm twenty seven years old and damn capable of worrying about myself."

I was about to pull my shirt over my head when Mike stopped me with a kiss. A kiss I wasn't going to fight.

"Calm down, please." He pleaded with me, "I know that you're old enough to look after yourself and I'm sorry if it seems like we're mollycoddling you." He sat me down on his bed and knelt down in front of me, "I've never been so scared in my life, Claire. When I found you in that elevator, I honestly thought I'd lost you forever." I gathered up the courage to look into his eyes and saw the most genuine Mike Mizanin look I had seen in a long time. _'The Miz'_ was nowhere to be seen, not even a trace of smirk or arrogance. "Then I found out that you had cancer. Dammit, Claire. It scared the shit out of me."

"I-" I tried to speak, but Mike kept talking.

"What if you had actually died, then what? I would have had to deal with the fact that you never told me you had cancer. I would have had to live with me being nothing but a prick to you since you came back. What if I'd never gotten to apologise? What if we'd never gotten here, Claire?" we were both in tears. I was fighting back sobs while he was trying to hide that he was crying at all, "I'm not going to stop worrying. Not until they have a cure for cancer and they're one hundred and fifty percent sure that it's never coming back. And I'm going to keep worrying, then."

I was at a loss for words. What the hell were you supposed to say to something like that? I stared into his eyes and saw that he was waiting for some kind of response, so I kissed him sweetly on the lips. It was all I could think to do.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Rack 'em up!" John Hennigan shouted loudly as he leant casually against his pool cue, watching as his girlfriend followed through with his request. Melina and John had come over for a drink and Alex had popped over, too. The cars in the driveway then prompted the unexpected appearance of Maryse.

Melina and I were facing Mike and John in a simple game of eight ball while Maryse and Alex were chatting away quietly on the couch.

"No need to feel bad when you lose, okay babe?" Mike came up behind me and dropped a kiss on my cheek, making me roll my eyes.

"Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué." I said in response, making Maryse laugh quite loudly. "It's good to know that I amuse you, Maryse. Good to know." I mumbled under my breath as I leant over the table to break. Mike's hand met my backside just as I went to hit the white ball, causing me to miss something terrible, "That's sabotage!" I giggled loudly, turning around to be caught in a kiss.

"Hands to yourself, Bonnet." John warned, "I can't have you distracting my partner." I told him to shove off before I pushed Mike away and walked around to the other side of the table, allowing him to break.

We had finished our fifth game of pool when Mike, John, Melina and Maryse disappeared into the kitchen to get drinks. I had become increasingly frustrated at my terrible skills. Once upon a time I had thought I was alright in the game but Mel and I had lost five games in a row to the boys and I hadn't pocketed anything at all.

I took their absence as a chance to practice and hopefully improve; it was no luck.

"Look, you're doing it all wrong." Alex told me as he stood beside me, watching me fail again, "Do you want some help?" he asked quietly as he moved himself behind me, putting his arms around me and holding to the pool cue, too.

My breath hitched in my throat as he put his hand over mine and helped me shoot, pocketing a ball with ease. We moved over slightly and another ball went in.

"It's really not that hard." His mouth was right next to my ear and I heard his words clearly, even if they couldn't have been more than a whisper.

"Oh, wow, sorry." Mel walked in only to walk back out straight away. I jumped up violently, smacking my shoulder against Alex's chin and causing him to fall backwards. "I didn't mean to intrude." She shot me a warning look and I shook my head at her.

"You weren't intruding on anything," I told her firmly. "I just suck at pool."

* * *

**a/n I was on a role, alright? So I thought I'd update before I forget =D The next chapter is written too, and I like that chapter quite a lot... But I like this one, too. **_**Showni13, tvrox12, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, Neurotic-Idealist**_** and **_**Julzi**_** all kick ass for reviewing! I enabled anonymous review, too... So, if you'd like to hit me as an anon, you now can!**

* * *

**Translations:**

_Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué._ – You shouldn't sell the bearskin before killing the bear (You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch).


	10. She's Bat Shit Crazy

Mel's face never quite returned to normal that night. She was constantly watching me as though I was about to run off with Alex. I pulled her outside for 'a breath of fresh air' – a chance to interrogate her.

"Why do you keep staring at me like I'm cheating on Mike? Do you need to be reminded that I've been in love with the guy for a very, very long time?"

"It's not you I'm worried about," she sighed, "Kevin looks like he might be falling for you."

"No way, we're just friends." I disagreed with her, "He knows I'm with Mike."

"Cody knew you were with Ted. And Randy. And James. You knew that Mike was with Maryse." She was being sincere and I wanted her to stop talking.

"I heard my name." Maryse appeared beside us, "I was coming out here anyway." She was quick to assure us, "I needed to speak to Claire."

Mel went back inside, leaving Maryse and me to speak. She began in French, expressing her sorrows for dating Mike despite my feelings for him. Her apologies were true and I was thankful that no one inside could understand her. She pulled me into a surprise hug and all but begged me to forgive her and be her friend again. I was genuinely taken back by the request.

"I need someone. A friend, Claire. The other Divas don't like me." That didn't shock me at all, "They all took your side. I understand why, I was out of line." My eyes grew wide as she blamed herself and took responsibility, "You were better than me. I was jealous."

"Maryse, stop it." I held her at arm's length, "We tried to be friends again. But I'm dating your ex, how are we supposed to be friends?"

"Can we at least be civil?" she asked and I nodded my head, I'm sorry for just stopping by. It was rude of me." I shrugged at her and told her that she needed to apologise to Mike and not me.

"You were going to ask Mike about the French thing." Alex reminded me when we were alone in the kitchen, "You might want to get to him before Vince does." I laughed at the truth to the statement and we walked out of the kitchen to see that Maryse was gone and Mel was getting ready to leave with John.

"You kids be safe now." Mel hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Keep in mind what I said about Kevin." I kissed both of her cheeks before doing the same to John.

"We'll see you guys around."

I turend to Mike and then to Alex, "We never called someone about being locked out of my house." I was sheepish about my blunder.

"Then I guess we're having another sleepover." A devilish smirk graced his face as he walked over to me, pushing my hair out of my face. He kissed me for the hundredth time that day. Hands were beginning t roam and shirts began to fly – until Alex coughed and reminded us of his presence.

"Guest room is yours if you want it." Mike said offhandedly as we began to move to his formerly elusive bedroom. I put hands against Mike's bare chest and stopped him in his tracks.

"Maybe we shouldn't," I looked at Alex over Mike's shoulder and noticed that he was growing uncomfortable, "He's your guest."

"And he's human. I'm sure he'll understand." He kissed me again but refrained when I didn't kiss him back. "Claire," he groaned.

"Later, okay? Not while he's here." I moved to whisper in his ear, "When he's asleep."

* * *

-Mike's POV-

We chose to watch Fast and Furious on my Real World TV after Claire stopped our sexcapades from going any further. She didn't stay awake for very, falling asleep with her head in my lap.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to cockblock." Alex apologised. I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend and rubbed my hand up and down her thigh.

"It's cool." I said simply.

"She was going to ask you to go to Quebec with her for France day, or something."

"Bastille Day," I corrected him, "I don't know. Last time I was there Randy got kicked out and I made an ass of myself in front of her dad. Benji's out to get me."

"She was pretty excited at the thought." I looked from her to him and saw that he was fiddling with some beer bottle lids but staring at the credits on the screen, "She hates that she never gets to see you."

"I know." I mumbled, "I hate it, too." She stirred slightly when I stopped moving my hand, placing it on her hip instead. "I still cant belive she loves me, man." I smiled crookedly, "For near 10 years and she never said anything."

"Did you feel the same way?"

"I never thought about her that way. She was my friend and my number one fan. I thought she was beautiful, sure... I never thought much more than that, though."

"She's near perfect, dude." Alex's comment and the way in which he said it caught me off guard.

"But she's not," I laughed lightly, "She's psycho and moody and bat shit crazy most of the time."

"Why are you with her then?" he asked with some anger to his voice, "You're stringing her along."

"You didn't let me finish." I assured him, staring down at her and taking in how peaceful she looked as she slept. "She's all those things and then some. But she's funny, caring and the most loyal person you could ever hope to meet. She's far from perfect but she's mine. She loves me and if you ever get someone like Claire, you'd be crazy to let her go."

Silence consumed us before I finally decided that I should put Claire into a bed and avoid her getting a back injury that I'd surely be yelled at for.

As I laid her down on the bed and tried to get her out of her clothes as quickly and gently as I could, she began to stir. A tired smile was on her face as she watched me move around the room.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly, turning over and snuggling into the pillow, almost instantly falling back asleep.

"It's just after three."

"Then why am I so tired?"

"Because it's three in the morning." She groaned childishly and moved around to get comfortable, "We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow." I reminded her, "You can sleep all you want."

I lay down beside her and leant over her, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you." She mumbled quietly and I smiled at her even though she couldn't see.

"I love you, too."

**a/n **_Showni13, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, Neurotic-Idealist, LaReinaMia, Julzi, Nikki Minime_ **and **'anonymous' **all kick ass for reviewing, keep the love coming!**


	11. Meet Mama Bear

**a/n before mum cracks the shits with me. Thanks to **_**Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, '**_**anonymous**_**' **_**(could you maybe leave a name? Even if it's not your real one?)**_**, tvrox12**_** and **_**Showni13**_** for reviewing like the awesome people they are!**

* * *

-June 22, 2010-

NXT preparation was in full swing. As were the Smackdown preparations. Everyone had, thankfully, arrived on the time and with smiles on their faces.

A quick rundown of the show happened without interruption and I felt significantly less stressed than I had in previous weeks.

"Everyone understand? No complaints?" The Pros and Rookies all agreed that they understood and they left to get ready for the live show.

"You were a lot happier giving that than you were last week," Cody commented, "I think they're more willing to listen to you when you're smiling."

"I feel the love," I laughed, "No, um, I feel a lot better than I have been lately."

"Does it have anything to do with Mike?" his smile was cheesy and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You seem happier, too. Did you happen to speak to Gwen?"

"Have _you_? Because they were your-" I covered his mouth quickly with my hand.

"Ne le mentionnez pas!"

"Cody's in trouble," Mike sing songed, "Claire's speaking French." I pulled my hand away from the younger man's mouth. I walked over to Mike and kiss both of his cheeks before finally kissing his lips. I put a hand into the pocket of my jeans and transferred the contents to Mike's hand.

"Because I'm going to keep forgetting my key." I whispered to him and he nodded and gave the key a kiss.

"I'll keep it safe." He kissed my forehead, "Right now, though, I need to take Alex so we can beat MVP and Percy Watson."

"Yeah, go kick some ass." I pushed him out the door and closed it behind him, turning back to Cody. "We talked about this! We aren't mentioning that ever again! And _no_ it is not because I'm embarrassed that it happened. It's because if anyone ever found out, both of our lives would go to shit."

He looked at me, smirking. He nodded his head in agreement and left without a word. "Fuck you, Cody!" I shouted out after him.

"Been there!" he called make and I had to stick my head out the door to make sure no one was in hearing distance of his. I ran my hands up the sides of my faces and rubbed my temples, feeling the onset of a headache.

* * *

I pulled Windham into a hug as soon as he walked into the room. He was taken aback by the sudden display of affection but eventually returned the hug; squeezing the life out of me in the process.

"I am so proud of all you guys!" I told them once they were all seated, "I know it's still kind of hard out there for you guys, the audiences are huge and, at times, very demanding... But you guys rock it and keep it cool. Okay, so, you need to work on your promo skills... And I do actually mean all of you." I added once Alex had decided to look offended at my statement, "But nerves play a big part in how well you can speak in front of people. You'll all improve and I can't wait to see how that works out. Ah, next week is the first Season 2 poll. Originally it wasn't going to be an elimination... But I was told while you were all speaking that they've changed it up and someone will be eliminated." Not a sound was heard in the room, "I honestly don't know who it's going to be and I don't want it to be anyone. Yeah, okay, so you've run out of time to convince the fans... But you have the whole next week to convince every one of these Pros that you deserve to be here. It's not just in ring that you have to do well. They all need to know that you can handle being here every week."

"Do you know what the standings are so far?"

"I got no idea, Joe." I told the third generation superstar sadly, "I know just as much as you guys right now." I sent them a warm smile; "We won't worry about it until we have to, okay?"

"Everyone," Cody began to speak, "Meet Mama Bear."

"Cody!" I scolded the soon-to-be '_Dashing' _Cody Rhodes.

"There's nothing wrong with Mama Bear." Cody defended himself with a cheeky grin, "Unless Mama Bear's ridiculously hot, then there's a slight problem. Coz Baby Bears might want to hit on Mama Bear." I kept a solid glare on Cody as he was speaking, but he pretended to not notice.

"No one is gonna be hitting on Mama Bear." Mike said forcefully, "Mama Bear is only for Papa Bear." He walked over to me and pulled me flush against his body.

"_Don't_ encourage him, Mike!" I screamed in protest as everyone else in the room started laughing and I began to hit his chest. "Stop it!"

"Sorry Mama Bear." The whole room chorused and I felt my cheeks burn bright red.

"Alright, guys. Mama's had enough for the night," Cody was still smirking, "I think we should leave before she gets violent." They all nodded and began to stand up, getting ready to leave.

"Keep in mind that you have a morning flight tomorrow. Try not to stay out too late." I wanted to take back what I said as soon as it left my mouth.

"Yes Mama Bear." I pulled away from Mike and began to chase Cody around the room.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you, Runnels!" I screeched at him, but Mike eventually caught up to me and held me on the spot until I calmed down.

"It's a joke, Claire. Lighten up, yeah? Besides, I love Mama Bear." He walked over to me with open arms and I eased up straight away, hugging him tightly.

"Mama Bear loves you, too." Mike joined the hug, sandwiching me into between the two grown men.

"But she loves Papa Bear more." He whispered in my ear and I nodded quietly. I eventually felt really awkward. The hug had not stopped and I realised that I was stuck between the two men who had been my only sexual partners in quite a few years. And my boyfriend didn't know that Cody and I had been there. That made me relax slightly. _Slightly_.


	12. Le Carnaval

-July 4, 2010; Independence Day-

Mike managed to convince me to go home with him for Independence Day. _Home_ with him. To Ohio. _Parma_, Ohio. To his parents. I'd met his parents before. As his friend. _Not_ as his girlfriend. Which is why Mike insisted that I spend the day celebrating the Fourth of July with him and _sa famille._

I kept passing him sidewards glances as we walked up the stone path to his parents' front door. I knew he could see me out of the corner of his eye because he wouldn't stop smirking. As we reached the door, he gave my hand one last quick squeeze before letting go. He knocked once and then opened the door, announcing loudly that _'The Awesome One'_ had arrived home.

"My baby!" his mother, Kerry, literally ran to the front door and engulfed Mike in a hug. I couldn't believe how much energy the woman had because it was barely even ten thirty in the morning. Maybe I'd just been so nervous I didn't sleep at all the night before. "Where's Maryse?" she asked with a small smile, looking around the pair of us for the blonde. "You said you were bringing your girlfriend."

"I did, mum." He moved his arm so he could put his hand on the small of my back, "I _told_ you Maryse cheated on me. Awhile ago," he added. "And I said I was dating Claire."

"Oh, of course!" she was faking it; she had absolutely no idea that Mike and I were dating. "I'm so stupid sometimes! Come in, come in! Both of you!" I tensed slightly as I was pulled in for a hug. "Donnie should be around here somewhere," she looked around for her husband – Mike's step father. "Donnie! Mike's home!" she shouted as she led us through the small home.

Mike pulled me away from his mum and into the family room once she returned to cooking in the kitchen.

"Your mum doesn't like me." I said quietly to him, inhaling deeply as he wrapped me in a strong, never-going-to-let-go type of hug.

"Of course she does." He whispered into my ear, trying to reassure me.

"She likes me as Claire. She doesn't like me as Mike's girlfriend. She likes Maryse as Mike's girlfriend." I spoke without breathing, "She doesn't want me dating you. She wants you to be with Maryse."

"And? It's not my mum who decides who I'm with." He laughed at me, not once loosening the hug. "I want to be with you and that's all that matters." I sighed and he kissed the top of my head, "Look, today we're going up the street for this party and we're going to have and show my mother just how much I love you and how much I don't love Maryse."

"Up the street?" I questioned slowly, "Um, I can't be going to other people's houses. I hate this day, it seems pointless. I don't care about Hitchcock and Edison signing the thingy of Independence. It's all well and good that I'm here because it's _your_ place and I don't feel _as_ weird about not being all into the stars and stripes bullshit... But if I have to go to another person's house, I have to at least _pretend_ that I know what happened and I really don't. That's just plain rude of me, Mike; to show up to someone's house and no nothing about their culture."

Mike had pulled away from me now, holding me at arm's length waiting until I finished speaking. He raised his eyebrow, nodded and spoke very clearly, "Now you know how I'm going to feel when I go up for French Day next week."

"It's not the same!" I protested, "That's _my_ house it's not weird and besides, no one expects you to know anything. I'm a damned American citizen for fuck's sake."

"Language!" I heard Kerry scold me and I blushed bright red.

"And your mum hates me." I mumbled childishly, pouting and furrowing my brow.

"Your dad doesn't like me, Claire." Mike reminded me and I countered by saying that my dad doesn't like anyone – that's not even much of an exaggeration. "All we have to do is spend a couple of hours there – you don't have to speak to anyone – so people don't think that I think that I'm too good to show up to a small party and then we can bail and go to the carnival across town."

"Can't we just skip the party and go to the carnival right now?" I asked with my best seductive smile. Mike laughed before bluntly stating 'no'. He kissed me quickly before pulling away to see if Kerry needed any help in the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm going to spend a lot of money, aren't I?" Mike asked as we walked through an alley of games and I looked at all the toys to be won.

"It's been awhile since I've been to one of these." I reminisced. The last time I had been to any sort of carnival or fair had been with James many years prior. The lights still amazed me and even the idea of winning a stuffed toy was enough to make me smile.

"We can do all that stuff later or I'll be carrying it around all day." Mike told hold of my hand and he pulled me through a large group of people towards the sideshows. "There should be a wrestling match or something today." He commented and I bit my lip – even on his day off he couldn't stay away.

The local wrestlers weren't half bad but they lacked any sort of charisma that would get them far with the WWE. I was at work, too, even if it was my day off. Spending so much time with the NXT Rookies had me mentally critiquing just about everything the local guys were doing in the ring; I couldn't help myself.

The hours past quickly and soon enough we had been on almost every ride, had food from almost every cart and tried out most of the side games. Mike's romantic side came out as the sun began to set and he pulled me towards the long line of the Ferris Wheel.

"We're going to be here awhile." I mentioned just as Mike was stopped by a group of giggling teenage girls asking for an autograph. There were two boys with the group of girls who looked somewhat embarrassed to be seen with them.

"He's with his girlfriend." One of them commented, "Leave the guy alone." He tried to pull one of the girls away but she quickly fought him off and stared at Mike with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, you used to wrestle." The other boy cocked his head to the side and nodded, "Claire, right?" I nodded at him and he ripped a pen and piece of paper from his girlfriend's hand, "Autograph, ma'am?"

"Aaron!" the girl screeched, "_The Miz_ was going to sign that for _me_!" she stamped her feet on the ground angrily. The original boy scrunched up his face and walked away, causing me to laugh. "It's not funny!" the girl snapped and my head shot up to look at her, "Aaron, give it back to Miz or I'm breaking up with you."

"You're kidding?" the angry girl shook her head furiously and watched with a glare as 'Aaron' handed Mike the pen and paper.

As the group of teenagers walked away – a few of them in _tears_ after having met their idol – I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"I keep trying to tell everyone that I have fans. No one believes me." Mike had put on his '_Miz'_ tone of voice and was acting offended.

"They weren't fans. They were fangirls." I corrected him and he shrugged.

"Fans are fans." I nudged him in the side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we stood in the line for the large attraction. Everyone had had the same idea, to wait until the sun was setting to get on the most romantic ride in the park. Teenagers, young adults and elderly couples all blended together as they – as cliché as it is – ate their cotton candy and whispered into their partners ears.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you that you aren't a nice guy." I spoke to Mike as we sat frozen at the top of the Ferris Wheel – other people were still being loaded in. He dropped his hand to my knee and squeezed, "Tu esparfait, Michael."

"Je t'aime, Belle." My heart fluttered. He placed his pointer finger under my chin and used it to make me face him. "I mean it." The kiss was absolutely perfect. You're all jealous. You are all _so_ jealous.

* * *

**a/n mmm, yes? You are, aren't you? Reasons for being a bit slow with this update – illness, hospital, more illness, hospital release and fucking writer's block to top it all off. Only me, right? Lol Thanks to **_**Julzi, LaReinaMia, Showni13, Neurotic-Idealist**_** and **_**tvox12**_** for reviewing. You all make my day with your kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review it! ****=D**

* * *

**Translations:**

_Tu es parfait – _you are perfect

_Je t'aime, Belle _– I love you, beautiful.


	13. Oh No

**a/n hey, so I had some laptop troubles! I am **_**so**_** fucking sorry for making you guys wait! And this chapter is pretty pathetic, I'll admit. Next chapter all the good stuff happens! I promise! **_**Neurotic-Idealist, Julzi, Showni13, LaReinaMia, tvrox12**_** and **_**wades wife **_**are pretty fucking awesome for reviewing, you should be that awesome, too!**

* * *

-July 6, 2010; NXT-

"Okay, guys... Listen up, please." I spoke loudly to get the attention of the NXT Season 2 Rookies, all of whom were being very loud in catering. "Seriously, guys!"

Joe heard me speak and eventually got all of the other guys to listen to me as well. I looked at them with a sad smile and reminded them that Titus had been eliminated last week but they were all one step closer to winning. Kaval had been lucky enough to be voted the number one rookie, not that that really surprised anyone at all. He was just so much better in the ring and he had exposure because of his time on the independent circuit and in TNA.

"There's a 'Talk the talk' challenge... But I can't tell you anymore than that, Matt's going to explain it when you get out in the ring and you're going to have to cut that promo off the top of your head." I smiled at them as they looked at me with dead expressions, "Some of you are going to do better than others and that might just be because the topic you're given isn't terrible, some of them are _really_ bad. As for matches: McGillicutty verses Watson, Miz-" I couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto my face as I mentioned his name, "- verses Kaval and then the tag match, Rhodes with Harris verses Henry with Cannon. All your pros will be at ringside, or your rookie in Mike's case... So, have fun with it. You should all know what's going on anyway. Now leave me alone, I have more important shit to do." I shooed them all away with a laugh, happy that they took it as a joke.

"How was Independence Day for the un-American?" Alex appeared by my side.

"It was nice, thank you for asking." I remembered the day, "We spent most of the day à la fête."

"Yeah, I heard." He nodded knowingly, "Mike says that you don't think his mum likes you."

"I should be happy that he's talking to his rookie, but not about me." I sighed, "And I didn't say she didn't like me, she just doesn't like me as his girlfriend. She likes Maryse more."

"Why would she like Maryse more?" he asked seriously, "Maryse has got nothing on you."

"Thank you," I looked at the door as it opened and Mike walked in, ending the awkwardness I had unintentionally created when I spoke. "How was your day? Did you spend it with your family?"

"Yeah. I went home to Fairfax and we had a barbeque and there were fireworks and other stuff."

"I've never been to Fairfax." I thought about it for a second, "I actually think I've only been to Virginia once." A small smile made its way onto Alex's face but I pretended that I didn't see it. "Are you guys ready to go out there? Kaval's pretty good, Mike... Sure you can handle it?" He raised an eyebrow at me and walked towards me. I jumped up and down on the spot as he began to tickle my side. "I take it back!" I shouted eventually and he stopped, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

-July 8, 2010-

"Theodore!" I screamed in delight as I saw my childhood best friend walking down to the ring. A few of us had gathered down around the set up ring watching the rookies get some more training in. I hugged my friend tightly as he reached my side. I had barely seen him because of our different travelling schedules.

"How's my best friend?"

"Bien, Theodore. Très bien." I smiled widely, "Et toi?"

"Yeah, good." He replied hesitantly like he always did when I spoke to him in French – he was always wary of insults. "What are these guys doing?"

"Proving their worth." I smiled again as my eyes travelled to the ring and the men in it. I cringed and felt all the pain Lucky would have as Mark Henry hit him with the _'World's Strongest Slam'_.

"And getting beaten up." Ted added.

"I think Lucky's had enough!" I called out to everyone in the ring, "Brandon, can I see some, anything." I said just to get Lucky out of the ring.

"Aren't you the professional?" I elbowed Ted in the side, "You've grown up."

"About time, too." Mike joined us and out his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

"She's taken her time." Ted agreed and I rolled my eyes. I left soon after to speak to Michelle and Layla.

Watching the men train in the ring made my heart ache because that was not me anymore I hesitantly walked up the steel steps and between the ropes into the ring I looked at Joe Hennig with a small, hopeful smile and soon found myself running drills with the third generation superstar.

I ran from one side of the ring to the other, stepping over Joe's flat body and preparing to the same thing again when Ted called my name. I ignored him and ducked so Joke could leap frog over me. I hit the ropes and felt a hand grasp my ankle causing me to call forward. There wasn't enough time to brace myself properly and my face broke the fall. Everyone stopped moving and I was pulled from the room.

"What the fuck ted?" I screeched as I used my hand to wipe delicately at my bleeding nose, "Thank you for breaking my newly reconstructed nose!"

"You should have put your arms out." he said though gritted teeth.

"That's a bit hard when you aren't expecting to have your feet ripped out from under you!"

"You shouldn't have even been in there!" she shouted as I turned to walk up the ramp. "You aren't a wrestler anymore!"

"You can take the girl out of the ring." I regretted raising my voice against when it moved my nose. _But you can't take the ring out of the girl_.


	14. Happiness

-July 14, 2010; Bastille Day; Pointe-Claire, Quebec-

Mornings in Quebec always felt different to mornings in LA. They felt calmer, less stressful and more peaceful. Maybe it was the lack of traffics outside and the lack of people on the streets or maybe it was because people in Quebec were less concerned that I had been on television, leaving me to walk around like everyone else.

After my morning shower I checked my cell phone and cursed the person who invented private numbers. There was a missed call from a number I could not ring back, so could only hope they would call again.

The time was only 9:30 and Mike wasn't due to arrive until 11. I pulled my laptop out of its case and smiled because I was finally able to write again. Due to the amount of travel I'd been doing I hadn't had much time to work on the story I'd been writing for ten years. It wasn't far from being finished. The next step, though, was getting it published.

* * *

The time passed quicker than it should have – before I knew it was the doorbell was ringing. Without any hesitation, I pushed my laptop onto the table, amongst all of my handwritten notes and ran t the front door.

I pulled it open and instantly wrapped my arms around Mike's neck and buried my head into his shoulder.

"Mikey!" I laughed childishly. I was confused as to why he hadn't hugged me back and as to why he tensed up when I hugged him.

"Claire..."I pulled back quickly when the person spoke and my face fell, hell it probably crumbled.

"You're not Mike... Alex, what are you doing here?" my voice was quiet, "Why isn't Mike here?"

"He got called by Vince really early this morning. He said he called you."

"That'' be the _one_ missed call I have form an _unknown_ number, I can't believe he sent you as his replacement. Disappointment laced my voice and I knew that I was probably sounding extremely rude.

"I, uh, I offered."

"But you shouldn't have had to. He should be here. Fuck, I went to Independence Day, didn't I? Shit, come on in."I stood aside and let the rookie through the door.

"I'm sorry." He said as I closed the door shut and we stood in the small space.

"No, don't apologise for him."I deadpanned, "Look, um, we aren't expected at _le maison de mes parents_ pour a couple of hours and there's just about nothing to do in Pointe-Claire... And I actually don't have a television here." He quirked an eyebrow. You don't have to stay here; you can take a look around the town if you want." He denied my suggestion and instead took a seat in my front room, his eyes trailing to my laptop every now and then but it remained unmentioned.

"He was actually really looking forward to coming." Alex said after awhile and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Sure he was," I responded sarcastically, "Mike doesn't like my dad or my brother, why would he be looking forward to it? He said 'no' plenty of times before he actually agreed to come." I looked at Alex and laughed, "Letting you know they probably won't like you. They don't like the guys I bring home."

Eventually, he leant forward and picked up a page of notes. U stood up quickly and snatched it from his hands and shuffled all the other pages together.

"No one's allowed to read it yet. When, _if_ I get it published feel free. Right now, though... Not happening."

* * *

"Remember what I said."

"Do not repeat anything Benji says."

"And it might be best to avoid him. Even if he's the only person you'll understand. I'm apologising right now for putting you through this. This is your last chance to back out."

We were standing at the end of my parent's driveway and I honestly expected him to turn around and leave but he sent me a smile and told me that he was ready for anything my family were going to throw at him. I smiled back at him and we walked up to the front door.

I didn't say anything as I let us into the bustling household. People we walked past pulled me into hugs and kissed my cheeks even if I had no idea who they were. They did the same to Alex who was taken aback by the forwardness of everyone; he didn't object to the pretty French-Canadian girls, though.

"Voila!" I shouted at Benji when I snuck up behind him. "Salut, salut." I greeted him with a quick hug and kiss before I turned to Kayla and did the same.

"That isn't Mike." Benji noted, before adding that I could have done a better job at finding a look alike.

"No, it is not. He couldn't make it. Vince wanted him for something. So, I bought Kevin, Mike's Rookie, instead. Be nice, okay?"

"I'm always nice." Benji's smiled was mischievous and I instantly turned around and pulled Alex away with me.

"He's already plotting to get you into trouble."

My mother was in the kitchen and very happy to meet a new person. I was relieved, but unsurprised, when she spoke to Alex in English and treated him just like she would have Mike, Randy, Cody or Ted. But when she turned her attention back to me she looked worried.

"Votre nez, Claire. Qu'avez-vous fait?" I covered my nose and gasped.

"Rien, Mama." I spoke firmly but I was internally – and metaphorically – crapping myself that she had noticed. I thought I had done a good enough job to hide what hadn't healed yet.

"You broke it, non?" I shook my head. "You fight?" I shook my head again. "Did Michael hit you?"

"What? No! Forget about it! It was an accident! I didn't break it, I promise."

"Are you lying?" I wished she was speaking in French because then Alex wouldn't have known what we were arguing about. He was smirking.

"No! Look, it was an accident. And, _no_, it was not Michael."

"Excuse me, ma'am. It wasn't Mike." Alex added and I smiled at him gratefully, "Ted-"

"Theodore?"

"Mama! No! I was wrestling, d'accord?" she shook her head at me in disappoint but quickly pulled me into a hug. "Mum."

"Ça va?"

"Bien."

"Ou est Michael?"

"He had to work, but he says hi and sorry that he couldn't come." I lied to her then, but she didn't have to know that Mike bailed at the last minute. That was going to be something my family didn't need to know.

The next person we had to visit was my father. He was sitting outside with his friends – all of the smoking – and laughing loudly. He stopped, though, when he saw me walk out with Alex.

"Papa!" I smiled at him and gave him the typical French greeting. "Voila Kevin! Il est l'amie de Michael." As soon as I spoke I wish I hadn't. My dad doesn't like Mike.

My father stood and looked at Alex who had his hand out stretched, waiting for a handshake. I breathed a loud sigh of relief as their hands connected and a firm handshake was given.

"Bonjour, Kevin. Je m'appelle Bernard." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the introduction. _He just gave Kevin permission to use his first name_.

"Bonjour, sir." Alex had done a good job and made a good first impression. Maybe my father wouldn't hate him. He had been given the honour of being able to use my dad's first name, something that Randy had only gotten once we stopped dating; Ted had been given permission once he proved to my father that he could catch a fish, Bernard doesn't even fish so I don't see how that even made sense; Cody was still waiting for the privilege, just like Mike.

* * *

"You should date Kevin." I was alone with my dad at the time and I froze. "He's nice and he's polite. He's a gentleman. Much better than Michael."

"Papa..." That was all I was given the chance to say because he left the room. The use of English meant that he was serious in what he was saying and I bit my lip.

"We all like Kevin more than we like Mike." Benji told me and I shrugged, "Except maybe Mama."

"I don't care," I admitted, "I love Mike."

"We know." He made me sit down on the couch and he sat down beside me, "We don't doubt that."

"You don't think he loves me, do you?" I asked quietly and he looked at me sadly.

"More than Randy, but not as much as you love him. We want you to be happy, sis."

"I want you to be happy, too. But you're about to marry Kayla."

"I love her and she loves me."

"Really? Because all you ever do is fight."

"Have you ever tried to plan a wedding? That's a lot of stress." He explained the reason for their fighting with a small smile, "It'll all be back to normal soon."

"I'm not-"

"Where is he? Where's Mike? If he really loved you, Claire... He'd have taken the day off. He'd be here like he promised he would be. I spoke to Kevin, he told me what happened."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he wants you to be happy, too."

* * *

**a/n alright, so we are getting to the interesting bits now... The next chapter definitely shouldn't take as long because I've had it written out for awhile! I shouldn't keep apologising because saying 'sorry' means it's not going to happen again... And my updates are slow and will be for awhile, me thinks. Thanks to **_**Showni13, Julzi**_** and **_**tvrox12**_** for reviewing! And yeah there's some French that I CBF translating... Sorry.**


	15. And It All Falls Down

**a/n hello again. I think I might have sorted out my computer issues... I hope so! Though, the redirect virus is a bitch... Anyways! Thanks as always to my reviewers! **_Showni13, Julzi, captainbartholemew _**and**_ LaReinaMia_**! Drama, drama, drama! I've already written the next chapter, so review quickly and it'll be up in a few days!**

-July 20, 2010-

NXT, aka the only reason I was still forced to travel with the WWE, was being held in Verizon Arena in Arkansas. It was getting to the stage where I didn't _want_ to be on the road. That wasn't a strange thing in the world of professional wrestling. Everyone absolutely loved what they did, but the travelling took its toll. However, when you're not actually doing what you love, the travelling wears on your very last nerves.

"Belle!" there was only _one_ person who called me that even if it seemed to be the most popular thing that Americans called French girls.

"Mikey!" I smiled widely at my boyfriend. I hadn't seen him since last Tuesday because I'd stayed in Pointe-Claire instead of going back to LA.

He met me with open arms, pulling me against him. This is what I had been expecting when I opened my door last Wednesday's morning. At the thought, I let my own arms flop by my side.

"You okay?" Mike as he pulled away, holding me at arms' length. "What did I do?" he asked with a pout, but he was joking. He thought he was innocent. I told him that we'd discuss it when we got to our shared hotel room and he raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah, he had _absolutely_ no clue.

We had to share an elevator with Lucky, Joe and _Alex_. Alex was giving Mike evil glares behind his back and I had to stifle back laughs because no one else knew what was going on. I could tell from the look on Alex's face – when he wasn't pulling faces – that he knew I was going to talk to Mike about him not showing up.

I was thinking about Alex differently because of everything my family had said. I was thinking about _Mike_ differently because of what Benji had said and because of my father being very upfront in saying that he preferred Alex over Mike.

"_Why_ am I sensing an awkward vibe? Or is it just me?" four pairs of eyes turned to Joe. Lucky shrugged – he had his one earphone in so he was satisfied even with the lack of conversation – while Mike said that he didn't find anything awkward about the elevator ride. Alex, on the other hand, stayed quiet just like me. "Alright, it's only me."

"Voilà." I said quietly as the elevator doors opened at my floor. "Au revoir." I sent a small wave in the direction of the three men still in the elevator as the doors were closing before I turned to walk to the hotel room.

"Want to tell me why you're crabby with me?" Mike asked before we were even inside.

"What did you do on Wednesday?" I asked bluntly.

"I went to Connecticut to speak to Vince about a few things..." he was unsure of why he was being asked. _Typical_. He'd already forgotten.

"What did I do on Wednesday?" he shrugged and I sighed, "What did _Alex_ do on Wednesday?" he thought for a few seconds before he finally realised why I was 'crabby with him'. It was visible on his face; the way his eyes widened slightly, his mouth was left open the tiniest bit and the red blush that was coming to his cheeks. "What did I do on Wednesday?" I asked again and he looked at his feet. "Don't get all shy on me now, _Mikey_." That was bitchy of me, to use the nickname in the tone of voice that I did. But I think I had every right to.

"You went to Quebec." I glared at him until he continued, "For Bastille Day. And Alex went."

"As your replacement." I spat bitterly at him. "Seriously, Mike? _SERIOUSLY?_" He was visibly frightened by the pitch of my voice because he took a small step backwards before recomposing himself. "Fuck it, Mike. You called me _once_. On a private number so I couldn't call back. Alex showed up on my doorstep and I hugged _him_ like I would have hugged _you _because it was _supposed to be you_."

"I'm sorry!" he apologised, "Christ, it was once!"

"Oh, I wish it was."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It happens all the time, Mike! All the damn time! Work this, work that. Oh, Vince called so I have to leave now. We can't spend any time together because _you're working_. Do you not even _try_ get some time off?"

"Of course I do, Claire! I wish I could spend more time with you but you know how busy my schedule is."

"Too busy to even call?"

"I'm _trying_ here, Claire." I almost gave in at that point because his voice cracked and he was basically pleading with me. It was getting to the stage where I was wondering if he'd drop to his knees in front of me. He didn't.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough. It doesn't even seem like it affects you. You act as though nothing has happened! Everything has happened!"

"What are you yelling at me for? It's my job, Claire! You know it is!" Mike shouted at me but I wasn't about to back down - had I ever been known to step down from an argument?

"I know that it's your job! I'm not fucking stupid, I work here, too! I'm just sick of always being blown off! I'm your girlfriend and you don't even call me to tell me that you can't show up!"

"Do you want me to stop? Do you not want me to do what I do?"

"That's pretty much it, yes." I answered honestly and Mike's expression turned into one of absolute disbelief.

"Why? Because you feel lonely? Because you think I'm ignoring you?"

"Because you're not going anywhere!"


	16. The End of it All

**a/n yo, thanks to **_Showni13, LaReinaMia_ **and **_Julzi_** for reviewing! =D I kind of fail to understand how I got 10 reviews in the first chapter and that number keeps dwindling =[**

* * *

"Because you're not going anywhere!" I screeched before I could stop myself.

"Right." he said shortly, turning to his suitcase instantly.

"Mike..." I trailed off, regretting what I had said.

"No, that's how you feel. That's how it is. Don't worry about it." he started throwing clothes into his bags.

"You're leaving? Just like that?" I asked quietly as I watched him pack.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Can you tell me something, then?" I was feeling courageous. "Were we ever going to be anything? Did we have a future together? A far future?"

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"Fine," I grabbed my handbag, "Then I guess it's a good thing we're ending this now. I can go out and possibly find a future with someone. Non?" I turned on my heel and walked out the hotel room door, slamming it shut behind me.

I took a deep breath and decided that I was going to go see Cody. I would have gone to see Ted... But he's still on Raw. I walked up to his door and knocked quickly.

"Good morning, Claire." he smiled. Without a single word I walked past him and into the room, "Uh, Claire."

He gripped my arm, trying to stop me from entering.

"Oh, hello." An Irish female voice said softly and I faltered.

"I guess I'll come back." I turned around to leave, confused by what I was seeing. She was small, blonde, _Irish_ and sitting on Cody's bed covering herself with a sheet.

"No," Cody said with a sigh, "What did you want?"

"Who's she?" I asked back and before he could answer, the girl did.

"I'm Orla Sweeney." The girl introduced herself to me, stretching out her. I took it hesitantly.

"I've seen you around before. Are you a-"

"She's not a ring rat." Cody cut in before I could finish my sentence. "Her brother Aidan is the new photographer and Orla's been travelling with him. She might be joining FCW, too."

"Oh, d'accord. Désolée." I apologised. Cody sat me down on a seat near the window and took a seat in the chair on the other side of the small table.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

"Um... I just broke up with Mike." I revealed and his jaw dropped. He was just as confused as I had beenwhen I saw Orla on the bed, probably more. "I literally just came from the room."

"Are you okay? You don't seem upset about..."

"It just happened. I haven't really had time to think about it... And I'm running on adrenaline, still." I spoke slowly and quietly because with each word it got more and more real, "Can we go out tonight? Party, maybe?"

"Last time we were together with alcohol we had sex and the aftermath was less than great." He reminded me and I sighed heavily, "And I'm not about to be on the receiving end of abuse when you wake up with a hangover."

"Why did you have to become so mature? I just want to have some fun before this _actually_ sinks in."

"I'll come out with you." Orla spoke softly and my head shot up to catch her gaze.

"She knows we slept together!" I gasped, "Cody!"

"I-I can keep a secret. I promise. I don't know why it's such a big deal, tough, you sleeping together."

"If Gwen finds out, Cody, I'm screwed. If Mike, Ted or Randy find out... No one can find out." I punctuated each of my last five words by slamming my hand on the table.

"I won't say anything. I mean, it's obviously my doing if someone finds out." I nodded as Orla finished her sentence. "But, yes, did you want me to come out with you?"

"You aren't going out with her." Cody responded before I could, his voice stern. "She's not good when she's hungover and she'll never let you forget it."

"I understand Ted or Randy doing this, but you're Cody! My favourite person in this world, why won't you do this for me?" I whined and pouted childishly.

"Because Ted and Randy aren't here." He answered simply, "Now go and check out of your room. You can ride with me today, okay?" I was being spoken to the like a small fragile child. Cody was expecting me to break.

* * *

-July 21, 2010-

I pounded loudly three times on the one door, waiting impatiently for it to open. I had gone there with an idea and no chance of being told 'no'. I had dressed up for the occasion – an off the shoulder mid-thigh little black dress, a purple belt around my waist and heels much higher than I should have been wearing on my feet.

"Yeah?" a man asked uncertainly once the door was open, "Wait, Claire?" okay, so I looked different.

"Come to the club with me."

"Why?" he asked sceptically.

"You've talked to Mike. You know why. Now, come with me. Lucky can come to. I just need to forget everything."

"Can I get changed first? Because you look hot and I'm wearing sweats." I laughed and told him to hurry up.

He and Lucky came out in nice dress shirts, jeans and dress shoes. I linked arms with both men and we made our way to the nearest club. Heaps of WWE employees were there so we were offered a private room at the back.

"First round of drinks is on me." I said to my evening's escorts before I left to get drinks from the bar.

Two beers and a dry martini were ordered when I returned – the bartender would bring them over to us. I froze in my tracks when I saw Mike walk into the private room.

He ignored me as he walked by with John Hennigan. I took yet another deep breath and made my way back to Alex and Lucky.

"So, Mike's here." I stated casually, sitting down next to the Varsity Villain.

"We can go if you want." He suggested while putting a supportive hand on my arm.

"No. I'm here to have fun and that's what I'm going to do. Avec ou sans Michael."


	17. Oops

-July 22, 2010; Very early morning-

"I think I'm drunk! And I smell like alcohol!" I exclaimed with a loud giggle as I fell against Alex.

"Rum, to be exact. That's Barbie's fault for spilling it all over you." I nodded and thought back to the moment of the night when Barbie tripped in her heels and sent daiquiri flying through the air and all over me. "You still look good though."

"Thank you Mr Kiley!"

I felt his left hand grip my left shoulder tightly as he kept me standing upright. I leant into him because I really couldn't be bothered walking by myself. He asked me if I would like to sit down but I didn't even get the chance to say no before he had sat us down on a bench.

It was well past midnight and creeping into the early hours of Thursday morning. There was absolutely no traffic on the normally busy main street and everyone in the city had long gone to bed.

"This place is scary."

"That's why I'm here." He dropped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "So nothing happens to _you_." He tapped my nose and I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from my mouth.

"I broke up with Mike! How funny is that? I've been in love with him for years but I broke up with him! I'm so silly!" I giggled as I let my head flop onto Alex's shoulder. "You smell nice."

"Yeah? Well, you still smell like rum."

"I think you should kiss me." I breathed as he slowly moved closer towards me. I could smell his breath – I don't even know why, but whiskey had always turned me on – and he smelt like Jack Daniel's.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He clearly thought of Mike and my lack of emotion on the topic. I hadn't cried yet and he probably thought I was in denial.

"You don't want to?" I asked with a small hiccup as the alcohol began to sink into my blood stream, "That sucks."

"I want you," he said bluntly, "I just don't think it's a good idea." I held my breath in an attempt to combat my hiccups. And then proceeded to hold it for a lot longer as Alex caught me by surprise.

The kiss was so much different to all the ones I had shared with Mike. Mike's were rough and full of passion, where as Alex's was soft and _very_ hesitant. It only lasted seconds before I realised what was going on and my mind flashed to Mike and I pulled back.

"I can't." I sobbed.

* * *

With a scowl and groan, I looked at the person who had just entered the room.

"What did I say?" Cody's words put him on the receiving end of a death stare before I hid my eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses. "Do you not listen? I said this was going to happen."

"So what? For that small amount of time I was happy and I didn't get a chance to think about how I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But now you're back in reality and not only do you have those stupid memories but you have a hangover." I had begun to ignore him childishly because I knew just how right he was. "Claire, I was trying to look out for you. Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone right now, to be honest." I told him quietly as Alex joined us in the room. I looked up at him fleetingly, swallowed sharply and stood up to leave. "I have to go speak to Michelle."

"Claire..." Alex saw right through my lie but I brushed past him. "Seriously?"

The first person I saw when I walked out the door and into the hallways was Mike. _Naturellement. _He looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing and I had to try my hardest not to walk up to him, throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He was the love of my life if I want to get all mushy about it. As quickly as he had looked up he looked away, turning back to his conversation with his best friend – John. What would he do if he found out I'd kissed Alex?

"Claire, seriously, can we talk?" I pursed my lips tightly as Alex came out of the room.

"No, not right now." I told him, looking at Mike once more before I walked away from the people in the hall.

"Claire!" he shouted after me and I quickly put my hands over my ears, not because I was trying to ignore him but because his already loud voice was made louder by the acoustics of the hall and it also echoed. Not something that helps a hangover at all.

I remember moving my hands from my ears to cover my eyes as I started thinking of Mike again and beginning to cry. I wasn't okay, I couldn't even lie to myself about it.


	18. Need

**a/n I've gotten distracted by Harry Potter fanfiction. And homework. Well, procrastinating from homework. And I joined a role-play. Thanks for the (lack-of) reviews… They'd help with inspiration and quicker updates, I swear.**

* * *

- July 24, 2010-

Los Angeles was lonely. It reminded me of my seven month absence. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Mike, Maryse, John, Melina… They all lived within walking distance but they were the last people I wanted to see. (Okay, so I wanted to see Mike…) Ted. No, I couldn't tell him that I'd kissed Alex. Even if I _was_ drunk when I did it. (How is it that I remember it, anyway?) Did he even know Mike and I were no longer together? Everyone had to know. The internet knew. **_The internet knew_**.

"Fuck." Swearing was a serious problem and I'd done it so often that none of them sounded like words anymore. That time the swearing was due to the amount of messages and missed calls I'd received.

"Finally decide to check your phone?"

"I thought I should charge it in case Vince or Laurinaitis called." I told my best friend, "Why didn't you try me at home?"

"I don't know where you _are_, Claire."

"Ted, I'm in L.A. I don't _want_ to be, but I am."

"Is Riley there with you?"

"Really? I should hate you."

"Everyone knows." The worst part about that statement is… It didn't even surprise me. The backstage gossip mill works faster than one at a high school.

"How? Alex and I are the only ones who know…" Obviously _not_.

"He told someone… I can't remember who, but now everyone knows."

"Mike too?" I asked quietly, though I knew what the answer was going to be.

"He threatened to drop Riley's ass and make him go through NXT by himself. What happened, Claire? Everything was perfect for you."

"I don't know… He just decided to not shut in Canada and he sent Alex instead… We fought about it and I told him that he was going nowhere in the company… I was angry at him… Oh, and my whole family likes Alex better than him. I messed up, Ted. I want him back. I _need_ him back." My cheeks were growing wetter by the second as tears spilled from my eyes.

"He told me what you said to him." Ted was speaking quietly in softly in his Claire-is-fragile-voice-so-I-have-to-yell-at-her-without-actually-yelling voice. "Why would you speak to Mike like that? After everything?"

"I don't know." I squeaked, "I… I just got angry. I didn't mean any of it. What do I do, Teddy?"

"I can't help this time."

"But you always help me!" I pleaded with him, "I need you to help me, Ted!"

"God, Claire. Don't cry. Please stop. I don't know how I _could_ help."

"Talk to him. Make him at least hear me out. I _need_ him." Now that I think about it, that was _pathetic_. But it was what I felt like.

"I can't promise anything other than trying."

"I love you, Ted." I said before we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I walked up the winding stairs in my Los Angeles home. The weather outside was perfect and had my pool not turned green due to lack of caring, I would have sat outside and worked on my story. The pool _was_ green, though, so I opted to put on some shorts instead of my sweatpants and go for a stroll around LA.

If the temperature was five degrees lower it would have been perfect, but I had to take what I could get seeing as I spent so little time in the city. A quick walk around Rodeo Drive, the Staples Centre… Whatever I could do, really.

Quite often I contemplated ditching my newly bought house. Sure, Pointe-Claire was nice – and it had my name in it – but did I really need the house? I never spent any time up there and when I was there, I was usually at my parents' house or Benji's…

I decided to sell it. The price I'd get for it would be relatively close to the price I bought it for seeing as it had been less than twelve months. House prices don't fluctuate _that_ much. I liked LA too much to consider selling that house. Besides, what if it was the closest I'd be to Mike ever again? I have to have something to hold onto.

"Claire!"

"Hi Melina. Hey John." I was called over to sit down with the couple. They were at a café. "It's great to see you guys."

"I didn't see you that long ago," John commented, "but it's good to have you in my life again."

"Yeah, I bet it is." I couldn't help but laugh. John was a naturally funny guy.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Melina asked rather quietly and I looked at her instantly, "I'm sorry to say but _everyone_ knows, Claire."

"I spoke to Ted before I came out… I know." I answered solemnly, "I can't believe he told."

"He told me," John spoke up, "I swear I told no one but obviously someone heard him tell me and… You know the end result."

"Why would he tell you? You're Mike's best friend. That's _dumb_."

"I didn't tell him – Mike, that is – because I knew how he'd react. Did you hear about-?"

"Him threatening to quit as Alex's pro? Yeah, I did. Ted."

"He's cut, Claire." John revealed and I looked at the coffee I had been given, "He almost punched the guy out when he heard. I don't care _what_ he says. The guy loves you."

"He doesn't. He hates me. I was a bitch to him." I told John and Melina my honest opinion, was else was I supposed to think? "He'll probably hate you two for talking to me."

"He's not a very reasonable guy sometimes, but he's not that unreasonable." Melina reassured me with a squeeze of my free hand, "I have tried to talk to him but he is being quite _un_reasonable and has holed himself up at home. You can hear the music down the street."

"How old is he? Seventeen?" I joked lamely but I knew that was Mike. "I've asked Ted to speak to him. To make him hear me out. I need him. I really do need him. I feel terrible."


	19. The Earth Shook

**a/n I'm **_**so**_** sorry for making you wait for this! I had exams and then I went to France and then I lost all inspiration and that actually brings us to here! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

-August 3, 2010; Backstage at NXT-

"Guys, I'm not here to give you a big speech today… I know that you think I'm a pain in the ass when I go on and on about the show… Tonight is a kissing contest. You'll be meeting the lucky lady a little later… Lay is going to go through the rest of the show with you… I'm not having much to do with the show, the backstage stuff anyway. I'll be making an appearance. Reluctantly. Don't fuck up and you won't be punished." I spoke quickly and was surprised that it didn't all come out in French. All of them stared at me blankly but I didn't bother repeating myself, I only left the room and walked straight to catering for something to eat.

"You're a bit stressed out. That's kind of my fault. Sorry about that." Alex sat down across from me with a sad smile.

"Don't apologise. It happens. More often than I'd like when I'm involved, but what can you do?"

"You're the owner of the purple panties, aren't you?" he asked and I nodded with my eyes closed. I hung my head. "You should tell Gwen."

"Because I really need to make more people hate me right now."

"The longer you wait the more it's going to hurt her." He told me and I nodded in agreement. "I am sorry for what I've done."

"I still have friends. I'm just being ignored by the one person who means something to me. It's not your fault, though. I'm the one who ruined everything by telling him that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Which we both know isn't true. I'm really sorry. This isn't the conversation I should be having with you." I pushed back my chair and stood up. "I'm sorry for being awkward. But this –_ us_ – won't ever happen. Because I've been hung up on Michael since I was nineteen and a half. I'm now twenty seven." I offered him a sad, pathetic smile. "This is kind of it for me."

"People find love in their forties, fifties and even their seventies."

"Have they been in love with the same person for eight years? I've _had_ Mike. I know that he's what I want. And I pushed it away. Tell me I'm not crazy. I wouldn't believe you."

* * *

-Third Person; Live on NXT-

"You're not gonna kiss us, boys," Michelle said while Layla laughed in the background, "We have a special guest for you." The two girls looked up to the top of the ramp, awaiting the entrance of a familiar face.

"_If you want me, let me know... I promise I won't say no."_

The crowd stood on their feet as Claire Bonnet's original WWE theme played over the speakers. LayCool stood in the ring with huge smiles on their faces. The NXT Rookies looked pleased to see the former Diva's champion, rather pleased with the idea of getting to kiss her.

The French Diva had a microphone in her hand and a less than pleased expression on her face, though.

"You boys are insane if you think I'm going to kiss you," her heel characteristics came out to play. "You're _Rookies_ and if LayCool aren't going to kiss you, you definitely aren't going to get the honour of kissing _me_." She turned to face the pros that were seated on the stage, "You, _men_, on the other hand, have a much better chance."

Kofi Kingston was the first person to be greeted by the woman, standing up straight as he did so. She looked up at him, touched a finger to his dreadlocks and shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologised falsely, moving onto the next person. Or skipping him entirely. Mark Henry wasn't even offered the time of day by Claire Bonnet, instead she moved straight to John Morrison. While off screen the two were good friends, they had never interacted onscreen and it was interesting to say the least.

Claire smiled up at him, watching as he removed his sunglasses. With a sly movement, she pulled his shirt away from his chest, looking down at his glorious abs. She turned around to face the crowd and pretended to fan herself.

"It's not your lucky day." She whispered, although her mouth was right next to the microphone. She planted a kiss on his cheek for being such a good sport, though. "The Franchise Playa." She smiled at the thirty six year old man and began to toy with the chains hanging around his neck. "You got a lot of money?" she asked him curiously, "Because we all know Teddy had a lot of money." The reference to her onscreen, ex-boyfriend was not lost on anyone in attendance.

"I got money, baby girl." MVP smirked at her, moving towards her for a kiss.

"But not enough." She pushed him back into his seat with little force. A quick glance at 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and her insides began to churn. She had to do it, though.

He stood up to greet her and smiled when she stood right close to him, "We have some history, don't we?" the microphone wasn't by her mouth but it was close enough to pick up the entire conversation.

"I guess we do." His tone was mischievous, "And Teddy thought he didn't have to worry about us." She moved towards him, her mouth dangerously close to his before she turned her head to the side and felt his soft lips meet her equally soft cheek.

"You're making me out to be something I'm not, _Dashing_. That just won't do." Claire patted his chest, glad that she could move away from Cody and onto the next man in the line.

Zack Ryder was already standing up and his hand was held out to her. "Aren't you sweet?" she asked as he bought the back of her hand to his lips. "We have a romantic." The tone of her voice made her out to be very enthusiastic.

"Woo, woo, woo. You know it." He reeled off his catchphrase and watched as her smile slowly faded.

"No, you see, you ruined the moment. I thought we could have had a nice time." She gave him the honour of a kiss on both of his cheeks in accordance to French etiquette.

She bypassed one empty chair and stood in front of the other, staring straight at The Miz. People were anticipating the interaction having seen the game of cat and mouse the two had played over the years. Claire's hardened facial expression softened as he sent her a dazzling smile. She quickly snapped out of it.

"_You_ of all people think that I'm going to kiss you. _Non_. You had your chance and you _lost_ it, Miz. You had your chance for a very long time and you are _not_ getting it back." She turned on her large heel and began to walk away only to be stopped when Mike's hand gripped around her wrist.

The whole movement was at an antagonising pace for the former Diva. Her hand dropped the microphone. She was pulled closer towards the United States Champion and eventually flush against his body. Silence had consumed the arena, especially the people who knew about their real life situation.

He leant her back slightly before he bought his lips down to hers in a soft, passionate kiss. She couldn't stop her hands from moving up to the side of his face, allowing him to continue with the kiss. It was real. Despite everything they had been through, that kiss was real.

Everything hit Claire like a ton of bricks and she pulled her head back at lightning speed. She was in complete and utter shock. _That_ hadn't been scripted. Her appearance was supposed to be a complete novelty and nothing was supposed to happen. Upon standing frozen in Mike's arms for what seemed like an eternity she finally realised just where she was and with desperately quick speed she ran from his arms and past the other Pros, stumbling slightly as she did so.

It was easy to tell right then and there that that wasn't supposed to happen. But it had to be explained.


	20. ARi?

**a/n bonsoir mes amies! Merci pour les critiques et profitez ce chapitre.**

* * *

-August 4, 2010-

"We, uh, need to talk." I tried my best to sound confident, like I was totally fine with the impending conversation. I was shit scared, though. For obvious reasons.

"About?" he asked with a bored tone of voice. I sighed with frustration.

"The stunt you pulled last night." Mike seemed less than interested. He looked half asleep and barely out of bed. Despite the fact that we were in the hotel's restaurant, he hadn't bothered to do his hair or even wash his face and it looked as though the clothes he was wearing were what he had slept in.

"I'm eating, can it wait?"

"No, not really." I sat down opposite him, "Because if I let you get away now, you'll leave before I can find you again. I'm not interested in playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Does it have to be here, then? Because you're going to yell and I'd prefer if the whole world didn't know my life story." He pushed a last forkful of eggs into his mouth and stood, walking away. I watched him and only followed when he turned back to look at me.

"You look terrible." I mumbled under my breath. I knew he heard me because his shoulders stiffened and he ran a hand through his flat hair. The two of us stopped at the back of the hotel in a secluded corner and he looked at me, telling me to start talking.

"In case you forgot… We broke up. People who have broken up do not kiss. What the fuck happened last night? That was not supposed to happen!"

"People have been waiting for a long time for that to happen. I gave them what they wanted." He sounded so careless and looked even more so.

"Alright, that part I understand. But…" I looked at my feet, "Why was it so real? You denied having feelings for me before we happened. You shouldn't care that we're no longer together. You don't love me! You never did!"

"That's bullshit, Claire!" he shouted, finally showing some emotion. "You want to know the truth? I've liked you for quite some time." I felt all the colour rush from my already pale face, "Probably since New York, alright?"

"Then why the fuck did you deny it? Everyone knew how I felt for you. Everyone. You had to have fucking known!"

"I thought you did. I hoped you did. But I thought I had to have been dreaming it. I thought I wanted it so much that I was seeing things." He told me. Boy did I know _that_ feeling. "Why did I deny it? Because I didn't want to look like the tool that couldn't see what was right in front of him. For so long I felt fucking pathetic because you didn't like me back. I had chicks coming at me from all directions and there you were, completely uninterested. That hurt."

"Why didn't you say something? Make a move at least?" I asked him quietly, swallowing the ever growing lump in my throat.

"Why didn't _you_?" I fell completely silent. _Well played._

"We're still broken up. You shouldn't have kissed me." I eventually managed to mutter.

And he kissed me. Just as I was about to actually talk about the break up because that really needed to happen. But he kissed me. Slowly. Sadly. Almost like he was never going to see me again. I know of those kisses because Randy had done the same thing before he left to join the Marine Corps. No other body parts touched. Just our lips. He pulled away and spoke quietly.

"I hope you and Kevin are happy together." I couldn't respond because the kiss shook me to my core. My body reacted, though. My eyes widened and my head did a double take movement.

"What?" I called out rather loudly to the man who had walked away with incredible speed. He didn't even flinch.

* * *

"You. I need to speak to you."

"What have I done?" the bewildered brunette managed to ask me as I pulled her down the hall.

"I need a female point of view. Someone completely unrelated to the situation." She nodded. "I broke up with Mike not long ago. You obviously watch NXT. So you saw him kiss me. So I confronted him about it this morning. He said a whole lot of stuff before he kissed me. Then said he hoped Kevin and I are happy together."

"What do you need me for?" Gwen asked with confused look, "Seems to me that you know what's going on."

"Why does he think Kevin and I are together?"

"Oh, you aren't?" I gasped at her honesty and started to feel sick to my stomach. "I just thought… You're so close… And he obviously has feelings for you. I haven't even _been_ here and I can tell."

"Oh mon dieu. Everyone thinks I'm with Alex Riley."

"That's not a _bad_ thing." Gwen tried to make me feel better, "He's a great guy."

"I'm in love with Mike. I… No. Alex and I wouldn't work."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this. It's weird and awkward."

"Don't go. I really need someone to help me." I sound like I was begging her. But it got her to stay so, whatever.

"Why did you confront him?"

"He kissed me… We're not together."

"Did you tell him that your feelings for him haven't changed?" I shook my head, "I hate to say it; he probably thinks you're over him. He does, though. Because he thinks you're with A-Ri."

"Oh mon dieu. Je suis très stupide!"

"He kissed you again?"

"I hope you never have to experience a kiss like that. Movies glorify the goodbye kiss." I began to tear up, "Slow. Sad. Goodbye." The brunette hugged me tightly and I was thankful that she didn't speak anymore. I already knew I had so many things to fix and absolutely nowhere to start.

To make matters worse, when she finally pulled away: "Do you know where Cody is?"

"Probably with Orla."

"Who's _Orla_?"


	21. Best Friends

**a/n *clears throat* *runs away in embarrassment***

* * *

-August 30, 2010-

_What have I done?_

The only thing I thought for weeks after that whole catastrophe.

Mike and I were over.

Alex and I are apparently _together_. **Apparently**_**.**_ Emphasis on that.

Gwen and Cody were over.

Orla and Cody were over.

Four points to Claire Bonnet, relationship ruiner extraordinaire.

"I know that I've said I can't handle being away from the business, Vince…"

"This is where you ask to be released from your contract, is it not?" I smiled meekly. "I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"I have a feeling it's not going to hurt if I leave here on my own terms."

"And this has nothing to do with…" he trailed off but I knew what he was referring to.

"My doctor never liked the idea of me returning but this is entirely my decision."

"But you aren't sick again, are you?" he asked slowly.

"I go to see him for the results next week, so I hope not." I smiled hopefully and he returned it slowly.

"I can release you at the end of the month." He told me, looking at his computer for a split second before nodding.

"Thank you Vince."

That was the simplicity of the conversation. Short and sweet, not beating around the bush. I quit. Just like that.

In part it was due to my personal life yet there was a part of me saying that I wasn't healthy, that I needed to write a bucket list and complete it – even if I wasn't going anywhere. Just in case.

I need to finish that stupid novel, too. I didn't need to be focusing on the WWE when I wasn't even allowed to compete.

"You spoke to him, then?" Ted asked, joining me in catering. I'd walked there after my meeting, sitting at an empty seat and sipping on my coffee.

"I'm gone at the end of next month." I looked up to see him smiling. "It feels good to know that this time it's on my terms."

"I'm proud of you, you know? For doing all of this."

"I haven't done anything, Ted. I've just live my life." I laughed meekly. What a life it has been.

"It's been a rough one."

"Yeah," I agreed with a solemn nod, "I've spent most of it with you." he put his hand to his chest and feigned being hurt.

"I really am proud."

"Thanks, Teddy. I'm proud of you, too."

"What are you proud of him, for?" Randy asked as he sat down beside me, throwing his arm over the back of my chair. "What's he ever done?"

"Evening, champ." Randy smirked arrogantly, moving his title belt so it was laid out on my lap. "I just quit." I said quickly. Like a bandaid.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly, turning to face me and analysing every feature of my face.

"As far as I know I'm perfect. I just need out of here. It used to be my favourite place on this earth… Mais, maintenent, c'est fucking terrible." I put my coffee on the table and turned to face him. "Mike was the only thing really keeping me here. The idea that we _might_ one day get back together… But that's not going to happen. And Cody _actually_ hates me." I sighed.

"We've been through this before, the kid _loves_ you." Randy told me sternly.

"I fucked over his relationship with that Orla chick and with Gwen." I revealed and Randy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you do that?"

"I told Gwen about Orla. So, they both think they were being cheated on."

"Was Orla the purple panties, chick?" Ted asked and I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head.

"That was me." I whispered. Randy heard me and I knew that because he tightened his fist. "Yeah." I looked up to see Ted staring at me blankly. "I was lonely, I was drunk, he was there. I regret it and he knows that." Silence consumed the three of us before Randy released a deep, disappointed sigh and spoke.

"Fuck it, Claire."

"I know, right. Poor Cody," I said sarcastically, "He's been through too much to have you use him as meaningless sex. _Well_, I'll have you fucking know that he was _sober_, or relatively anyways. He _knew_ what he was doing. Don't blame me, blame that young fucker." I snapped at Randy loudly, my chair scraping loudly against the tiles as I pushed it backwards and stood up. The title fell violently to the floor "I'm leaving in a month. That's four weeks of you judging me for something I don't even remember doing. _Please_, Randy. I need _some_ friends." I half pleaded with him, hating myself for doing so.

"You're always my friend," he said, standing up with me. "Ted and I always have your back, okay? _Always_." I turned around to see Ted nodding at me with a small smile.

"Fuck you guys," I said jokingly, "Get me all worked up for nothing." Randy pulled me into a tight hug and I squeezed him back as best I could. Ted joined behind me and suddenly I was the middle of a meathead sandwich.

"You need to go tell Mike."

"_Why?_" I spat at my best friend, elbowing him in the gut. "Because that's going to lead me to all sorts of wonderful places."

"He deserves to know." Randy agreed and I balled my hand into a fist and punched his abs. Yeah, _ouch_. "See if he gets his act into gear."

"He's back with Maryse, last I heard."

"Well," Ted said pointedly, "We all know that _you_ are the one he's supposed to be with."

"What do Claire and Maryse have in common?" Randy asked and held up his hand. "Number one; they are French."

"Number two; they are blonde."

"Number three; they wrestle."

"I don't anymore." I pointed out but they ignored me.

"They live in LA." Ted spoke over me.

"They have both been in a past relationship with Mr Miz."

I punched Ted in the stomach, thanking god that he still had his baby fat going on. Randy, on the other hand, I whacked him with an open palm as many times as I could before he grabbed me and physically stopped me.

"Things that they do not." He said to me forcefully and I rolled my eyes.

"Claire has the best friends in the world." Ted smiled at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Claire has an awesome brother."

"Maryse's parents actually like Mike!" I interrupted. Again, I was ignored.

"Claire's spent way too much time in hospital."

"Claire's a fighter."

"She doesn't give up."

"Newsflash! This Claire is not the Claire you grew up with!" I shouted loudly, "This Claire can't take _shit_ anymore! This Claire wishes she could just roll into ball and _die_." Randy still had a tight hold on my wrists and I was thrashing around trying to make him let go.

"Guess what?" he growled at me.

"Fuck off." I snarled back at him. "Don't tell me that I'm wrong. You are _not_ me."

"No, _listen_."

"_**YOU LISTEN!**_"I screamed and suddenly everything went silent. "Stop babying me! I know who I am! You know _shit_! You stopped knowing me when you _left me_. YOU LEFT ME!" I took a deep breath and actually ripped my arms out of Randy's gasp.

"That's Claire right there." He told me, "Sure, you used to look absolutely innocent. You aren't, you never have been. You _always_ get your way. Maryse has _nothing_ on you."

"Now, go tell Mizanin that you're out of here in a month." Ted ordered me. "He needs some time to get his ass into gear. _Now_."

"Fuck the both of you."


	22. Final

**a/n Joyeux No__****ë**l? The first person to review this chapter will be review number 100. I'll write you a one shot, promise!

* * *

-August 31, 2010; Backstage at NXT; Final-

It was the NXT finale. The night we'd crown the winner of season 2. The night I had to say goodbye to the boys who had been nothing but a pain in my ass.

"You ready?" Ted appeared by my side, linking my arm through his.

"Non." I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"At least you stayed to see this out." I felt an arm link through my free one. I sighed happily.

"I missed you." I admitted quietly.

"I missed you, too."

"You hate me. Why would you miss me?"

"Because you're Claire and I'm Cody. I'm always going to miss you."

"Group hug!" Ted shouted and moved around to pull us into a hug. "Thank fuck you guysw are talking again." I walked with Ted and Cody – who I was going to have to have a proper talk with – to the NXT locker room. All of the boys were back for the night's events. The final three were Kaval, Michael McGillicutty and Alex Riley.

The second generation superstar in me wanted nothing more than to see Joe pick up the win in his father's name. The wrestler in me, though, wanted Kaval to be promoted to the main roster and take the company and the world by storm. Then there was me. _I_ wanted Alex to win. I wanted him to do well. I knew that he had a place on the roster regardless of the result but the title shot was what I wanted for him.

Taking my arms from the boys, I knocked on the door.

"Everyone decent?" I asked, 'yes' being thrown back at me. I opened the door with a huge smile, "Who's excited?!" Brandon smiled at me, Joe nodded but Alex avoided my gaze.

"The other Pros are coming around in a second." Ted announced and they all nodded, finishing taping up their wrists and putting on their knee pads.

"Do you know the result?" Brandon asked me and I shook my head.

"Honestly, I know as much as you do. It's killing me."

It had never really crossed my mind how much I would miss everything about this company. Sure, I'd had the realisation when I was forced to take a break but I knew deep down that I would come back, I had just been banned from wrestling, not from working.

It was as I watched the three final rookies warm up for the last time that I realised the affect they had had on me. They got on my last nerve most of the time but they had become family, hell Joe and Windham had been family for years - the kind of family that you only see at reunions, but still family.

And to know that I was leaving it all behind for good - save for an appearance or two when the show comes through LA but, honestly, would they ask me back? I'd been nothing but trouble for them in the past year.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll tire yourself out." Ted threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Drôle." I mumbled quietly.

Soon after the Pros all came into the room, I avoided Michael's gaze like I would be turned to stone if I even so much as looked at him. They were joined by one of the production crew who was here to tell us how the night would progress.

I wasn't too bothered by what the boys had to do in the ring; I trusted them enough to know that they would get the job done. I was just wondering who was going to win so my interested peaked when Mark – the production guy – said: "Now to the good stuff."

"On with it." Michael said sternly, not pleased with the dramatic pause.

"Alex, you will be the first person eliminated tonight." Kevin sighed but nodded in understanding. "Kaval, you will win NXT Season Two." Michelle and Layla screamed in excitement and hugged their rookie. I smiled at him proudly, the wrestler in me was happy. Ecstatic even.

Then I was uninterested again, I just watched Kevin's face as he tried to hide his disappointment. Michael was standing beside him, massaging his shoulder, relieving his own stress at the same time. He looked up for a split second but that was all it took. His eyes connected with mine for millisecond before he shook his head and looked back at Mark. I did the same thing though much slower and more shaken by that one look.

* * *

"Alex! Stop walking right now!" I called after the former rookie who was walking in the opposite direction with slumped shoulders.

"What?!" he asked me, essentially snapping. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. You're pissed off, I get it. I understand." I assured him but he shrugged and huffed. "I am proud of you, you know. You're going to go places. You've got a contract and you're going to get to work some more with Mike and he's about the best person you could get."

"You're just really biased." He said with a small smile and I nodded.

"Probably, yeah. But that doesn't change the wonders it's going to do for you." I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. "You're going to kill it."

"Isn't this touching."

"Bonsoir, Michael." I greeted him in a somewhat cheery tone even though it practically killed me. I had to make the most of the little time I had left, and if that meant faking happiness, I guess that's what I had to do.

"You," Mike pointed at Alex and then down the hall, "Need to calm down and come with me."

"Can I, can I talk to you later, please?" I asked Mike once his back was turned. He looked over his shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow. "Please? It's important."

"I guess." He nodded slowly and started walking back down the hall.

"I'll find you then." I said but he didn't show any signs of having heard me.


	23. Eventually

**a/n thanks to ****_Showni13_**** and ****_Mistress Merows_**** for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

-August 31, 2010; Backstage at NXT; Post Show-

A huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders; everything had gone off without a hitch. Kaval had been crowned the winner and the bitter eliminated contestants had naturally attacked the final three, but I didn't have to worry at all about what was going to happen next. The Divas who would be competing in Season 3 were none of my concern; I was no longer required backstage at WWE events.

Though, none of that changed the fact that I had to speak to Michael. I shouldn't have been scared, there were no signs that he would even care about me leaving for good. And besides, if he _really_ wanted to see me he lived down the street. But he deserved to know before an official statement was released, he deserved to be told by me.

"Are we doing this here?" he asked, and I turned around to see him leaning against a wall.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, kicking off and beginning to walk beside me. "Why do you need to speak to me?"

"I'm, uh, just going to do this quickly." I breathed in, "I'm leaving the company at the end of the month."

"Are you working for Corporate?" he asked without thinking twice. He didn't even look at me as I spoke; we just kept walking towards the car park.

"No, _en fait_, I decided to leave for good." He slowly came to a stop and shook his head. He looked at me with a curious look.

"What do you mean?" his face fell, "Are you- are you _okay?_"

"Yeah, I feel great. Perfectly healthy." He turned away from me again. "I just, I need to get out, you know?"

"No," he said solemnly, "I don't. Why would you want to leave when you struggled so much last time?"

"I'm not wrestling; I can't be here if I'm not doing what I love." I answered him. The conversation was more natural than it should have been. "It's going to suck but it sucks so much more when the ring is so close."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked me suddenly and I stalled. I looked up at him with a confused face, only to have him return the look. "I'm not trying to be rude, but this isn't something you need to be telling me."

I moved my eyes to look at the ground and closed my eyes briefly. A montage of our relationship ran through my brain and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying.

"But you are."

"I am what?" he asked, his voice becoming cold and distant.

"Being rude! I'm telling you because you _mean something to me_. I don't want to leave and have you thinking I've run off again."

"Why would I think about you?" he snapped at me and I gasped. "You broke my heart; you mean nothing to me anymore." A tear slipped down my face as I felt my heart rip in two. He didn't even sound as though he was convincing himself that I was no longer an important person in his life. He was well aware of that and he took joy in seeing it break me. "You broke up with me for something I can't control. For doing what I love which is also what you love. You should know better than just about anybody that this job is fucking hard, that getting a day off is near impossible yet you still hold it against me."

"No!" I shouted at him, "It's got nothing to do with that! We talked about this! It's because you didn't _tell me_. I'd have dealt with it if you had just _called me_ and _told me_. You couldn't even do that!" He stared at me blankly and I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes, "Forget it. I don't know why I'm telling you this either."

I shook my head and turned away from him. I paused for a second before quickly walking away from Mike.

"Fuck it, Claire! Get your shit together!"

* * *

"I need to tell you something." I sobbed once the door to the Rookie locker room had opened. I knew that only one person had remained behind and that was because his ride to the hotel hadn't left yet – I had been speaking to him less than five minutes beforehand.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, pulling me into the room so no one else would see me in such a state.

"I'm leaving the company at the end of next month."

"Shit." He swore, moving me to a seat. "What's wrong? Is it the… You know? Are you sick?"

"No." I laughed through my cries and shook my head, "I'm fine, perfectly healthy!"

"Then why are you leaving? _Why are you crying?_" he asked in a small panic.

"Kevin, I fucked up so bad." I whimpered. He quickly pulled a seat beside mine and put his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"This has everything to do with Mike, doesn't it?" he asked me and I cried louder.

I didn't even tell him why I was crying, I couldn't stop crying long enough to say anything so when Ted came looking for me fifteen minutes later, I hadn't even began to explain why I was crying so hard. Kevin had been good about it and just comforted me while I had a mild psychological breakdown in the middle of the Rookie's locker room.

Ted wasn't as confused as Kevin though he had basically just assumed that it had something to do with Mike. He pulled me out of the locker room, told me all of my things were in the car already and that we were going straight back to the hotel.

Though, we hadn't even made it to back entrance of the Times Union Centre before we saw Mike. I had stopped crying but I knew I had tear tracks running down my face and make up smudged around my eyes. Ted harshly pushed him with his shoulder as he walked past, making sure he knew just what he had done.

"Claire…" Mike trailed off looking at my face and (hopefully) realising just how much he had hurt me.

"You're scum, Mizanin. Absolutely scum." Ted spat at him and curled his hand into a fist. "You couldn't have heard her out?"

"Why should I have?" he asked back, returning to his previous stone cold expression.

"Because she loves you!" Ted barked and my eyes widened in shock. I gasped and moved to stand behind him, hiding myself from Mike. "Man, she hasn't stopped. You don't have to like her back but you don't have to be an asshole about it! Show some respect! You wouldn't be _anything_ without her."

"Ted!" I cried, tugging on his arm to get him to walk away, but he planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Arretez!" I shouted but I was ignored.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Mike asked through gritted teeth.

"You still haven't realised that she's the reason you were never released? You're an idiot! She's done nothing but protect you from day one!" Mike scoffed but that only made Ted angrier. "You really think that you made it this far by being arrogant? If she hadn't begged Vince to let you keep this job then you'd be jobbing on TNA."

"Don't be stupid." I mumbled to Ted, violently tugging on his arm so he turned around. "I can't believe you." I whispered at him harshly. "Leave it the fuck alone. Take me home." And by home I meant to the hotel, but when you're on the road so often hotels are home.

Ted put his arm over my shoulder and hugged me tight, whispering apologies to me as we walked away from a very confused Michael.

"Am I ever going to get to tell him myself?"

"Uh?"

"That I love him? Last time Cody told him and now it's you."

"Let's be honest, would you really have told him?" Ted asked me seriously and I sighed.

"I would have gotten to it… Eventually."


	24. Pain

-September 13, 2010-

"How's working with Maryse?"

I was back on the road for the week after having spent the previous fortnight in Connecticut sorting out paper work and helping with some storylines. I was at Raw working in the production truck and would be flying off the next morning to catch NXT and make sure everyone had settled and then work in the Smackdown production truck.

"Okay I guess, worried that I may have to dance because of the Raw Roulette."

"Oh god no! I'll have to put a warning on the screen before you go out, 'watching this may cause viewers to go blind' just so they know!"

"You're such a great friend." Ted deadpanned.

"I know," I smiled at him innocently before dropping my smile, "But how has she been?"

"Yeah, she's been perfectly pleasant. Might be because she knows I'll tell you if she's being a bitch, and the last thing she wants you to have is more ammo."

I slumped down in my seat, my eyes quickly scanning through catering. Nothing had changed but I still felt like I didn't belong. I wasn't supposed to be here, I'd forfeited my place. It had only been weeks – I still hadn't technically left the company yet – but it felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes.

"What's up, Frenchie?"

"I never wanted to be anywhere but here…" I trailed off and took a deep breath, "Now I don't feel like I belong."

"What are you talking about? Of course you belong," he said incredulously, "Why would you think you don't belong?"

"It feels different. It didn't feel this different after I returned. It didn't feel this different when I was delegated the job of assisting with NXT… But now that I'm about to leave for ever… Ted, it feels different." He raised his eyebrow at me and I sighed, "It's a complicated feeling. Unable to be formed into words."

"Clearly. But seriously, Claire, you're always going to belong here." I smiled at him half-heartedly. We sat in silence as I watched him eat what looked to be chicken but I can't be too sure. I continued looking around catering, taking in all of the people. They looked exhausted, I had always known that people were tired because I had been the same, but looking at them after having a sufficient amount of sleep, of not having been travelling constantly for two weeks, I began to wonder how I had ever done it.

I jumped in shock as someone burst into catering, the door banging against the wall. All eyes turned instantly to Alex Riley who was searching around the room frantically. My stomach dropped as his eyes landed on me and he walked towards me, not caring that he was shouldering people out of the way.

"You need to come with me." He said, trying his hardest to sound calm but he wasn't doing so well.

"Why?" I asked him slowly as I rose from my seat hesitantly. "What's he done?"

"_They_. And _doing_." He corrected me; I furrowed my brow but followed him nonetheless. I shot Ted a quick, unsure look and he stood too.

"Alex, tell me what's going on!" I said loudly as I almost jogged to keep up with him, Ted hot on my heels. He turned a few corners and if I hadn't been jogging I would have been lost.

"I can't! You need to see!"

"You're sca-" I was going to say he was scaring me, but that was nothing compared to what I saw as we rounded the last corner. Alex stood to the side and Ted stood right behind me. "Putain!" I swore loudly, though nothing changed.

It was a sight I had seen before but had never wanted to see again. Randy was holding Mike by his collar, lifting him off the ground. It looked like Mike had blood coming from his mouth but it was hard to tell. Mike was grimacing while Randy spat angry words in his face, though I think it was from the amount of pain he was in.

I took a step forward but Ted put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me backwards, he walked towards the two, ready to step in between them. Mike was dropped to his feet, though Randy was still pushing him against the wall with one hand, the other was used to push Ted back. The latter lost his balance, landing on his ass but his eyes never left the scene in front of him.

Randy went back to glaring at Mike, he was speaking but I only picked up the occasional swear word.

I took a deep breath and walked over to them, putting a hand on Randy's bicep. He tensed and I knew that he was ready to swing his arm out at me to knock me off of my feet as he had done with Ted but the split second it took for him to register someone touching his arm gave Mike enough time to push him away. Randy was pushed across the room but I was unaffected by the movement.

Mike doubled over immediately, clutching his stomach and I took a small step forward and reached out a hand.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Randy was at my side instantly, stepping in between me and Mike so I couldn't see him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex and Ted move to make sure he was okay.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked him angrily, "I thought you were sorting out your fucking issues."

"I can't help myself when that fucker gets in my way." Alex pulled Mike from the scene, probably to get some sort of help, but Ted stayed with me, watching us carefully. I knew that he knew that Randy wouldn't ever hurt me, but it was nice to know that he was there just in case.

"Are you not going to stop until he's dead? I don't even care what he's done, Randy! Just ignore him! He's not worth the amount of trouble you'll get in!"

"He's given you so much trouble, Claire. He needs to learn his lesson."

"For fuck's sake, Randy!" I screamed in his face, "I don't want to see you get suspended or whatever just because of Mike! Because of _me_!" I stressed to him. He remained expressionless and continued to tower over me. "You don't scare me."

"That's because I'm not trying to."

"Why? Why'd you do that to him? Before a show? Are you fucking stupid?"

"Why do you care? He's a fucking pain in the ass and he needs to be taught a lesson. I'll be happy to teach him until he finally learns." Randy smirked somewhat sadistically.

"You're a fucking idiot. _Stop it_. I don't want your 'help', Randy. I just want you to calm the fuck down. You aren't going to get fired for helping me when I _do not want to be helped_." I stepped away from him and turned around, "I'm going to make sure he's alive. He does have a match to be in."

"Of course, run after him. It's kind of pathetic, Claire. Are you going to realise that?" I took a deep breath and turned around so I was facing him again.

"I have a job to do. And that job involves making sure this show runs smoothly. Last minute changes will need to be put in place because of your stupidity. It's your fault I'm going to him right now."

* * *

I knocked lightly on the physician's door.

"Ferdinand?" I asked after hearing no response.

"Come in!" he called out thirty seconds later. I opened the door and sighed upon seeing Mike lying on the table with a pained look on his face. "Claire?"

"I'm fine," I told him quickly hearing the concern in his voice. "I just have to make sure that he's okay. He's got a match up first tonight."

"Yes, I know. He's taken quite the beating. Won't breathe a word about who did it, though." My eyes travelled over to Mike's face again and I sent him a sad smile.

"It's nothing, just a pre-show practice gone wrong. I'll be fine. Can I go? I need to stretch?"

"I don't think you'll be wrestling tonight, Michael." In an instant, Mike had swung his legs over the edge of the bed and was sitting up though no one missed the look of pain that shot across his face. "Lay back down."

"Now, Kevin, would you like to tell me what happened?" Ferdinand asked him as he slowly pushed Mike back onto the bed.

"I wasn't there when it happened," Alex lied easily, "We have to take his word."

"Right, well, I'm not giving you the all clear to wrestle tonight. Claire, I take it you'll be in charge of this last minute decision."

"If we book the match as Miz vs. Bryan but make up an injury so Miz doesn't have to fight, no one will ever know. We'll just play it off as Miz being unwilling to face Bryan in a submission match."

"Alright, now you can sit up. Slowly." Mike did as he was told, "Go with Claire, and explain to Pete what's going on. Maybe he'll get the truth out of you."

I watched as Mike stood up slowly, wiping at his mouth with his right hand while holding onto the bed tightly.

"That bad?" I asked quietly as he sucked in a harsh breath. He didn't answer me, just walked passed me and into the hallway. I looked to Alex, "I suppose we should follow him."

"Give him these, they should help with the pain." Two small tablets were dropped into my hand. I closed my fingers around them, nodded, and followed Mike's path.

"Michael!"

"What? What could you possibly want from me?! Your fucking boyfriend's already beaten the shit out of me, I can't wrestle tonight and no matter how hard I fucking try I can't stop thinking about you! What else do you want?!"

"Pa-pain killers." I stuttered slowly and quietly, stretching out my hand. He took three huge steps forward, snatched the tablets from my hand roughly before downing them dry.

"Go tell Pete that I'm not wrestling tonight." He ordered me before turning around quickly and walking away. His shoulders slumped and his arm across his stomach.

"Mike…" I sighed, watching him walk away, his words sinking in.

"That's as much of a confession as you're going to get from me." Mike turned around as he spoke but once he had finished he was walking away again.

* * *

**a/n thank you for reviewing and for reading this chapter! There is a poll on my page and I would really appreciate it if you'd take a second to cast your vote!**


	25. Night of Champions

-September 19, 2010-

"Hey, you haven't seen Michael, have you?" I tapped Melina on the shoulder, causing her to turn around and sigh.

"Claire." She said somewhat sternly.

"What?" I asked, knowing why she was acting as she was. "Okay, fine, I know I shouldn't be wanting to talk to him, but I just found out he's winning the championship next month…"

"Fine. He and Alex are stretching. Down there," she pointed down the hallway, "one of the rooms on the right."

"Thanks Mel. Break a leg tonight, yeah?" I gave her a quick hug before I ventured off to find Michael.

I'll be the first to admit that I was only making everything hurt more by trying to talk to him all the time. He's just impossible to stay away from, no matter how hard I try. He's someone I never wanted out of my life, and no matter how much he wanted me gone from his, I couldn't let that happen.

As I walked down the hall, I looked at each door to see if they had signs on them. The first one was open with no one inside, the second one had a _Supply Closet_ sign written on it and the third one had nothing.

I knocked on it lightly and heard shuffling before it opened slightly, Alex poking his head out.

"Hey," she smiled, "How's it going?"

"Good, great." I answered, smiling back.

"I'm going to assume you aren't here for me," I shook my head, the smile still on my face, and he opened the door further. "I'm gonna grab something to eat before we go on."

Mike looked up as Alex left the room, his eyes rolling when he spotted me. I shut the door behind me quickly and stood with my back to it, blocking the only escape route. He stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"_Claire."_

"I know, I know. I'm being painful and needy and…" I inhaled deeply, "I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you."

"What?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"I, uh, heard that you're getting the title."

"Oh, yeah, right." He said as though he'd forgotten all about it. He looked at me expectedly and I looked at my feet.

"I didn't really have anything else to say." I admitted quietly, wringing my hands together. "Sorry?"

"For what?" he asked me, sitting down on a folding chair.

"Telling you you weren't going anywhere." I finished. I didn't move to sit down in the other chair; I just slumped against the door. "I knew I was wrong when I said it, but this is proof. I guess."

"Thanks." He said after a few minutes of silence, "For, you know, being proud and what not."

We may have talked after that, but I don't remember. What I do remember is just looking at him. I'd known him long enough to have him memorised. Everything about him from the way his eyes moved when he spoke, to the way his nose twitched when he smiled. Everything made up the man I had fallen in love with.

The man who had apparently fallen in love with _me._

"I have a match, so I need to go." He said slowly, standing up and stretching his arm over his head.

"Yeah, of course." I stepped to the side, moving out of his way. "It sucks that you're losing the title."

"But it means I'm moving on to bigger and better things." He smiled widely, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Of course," I smiled at him proudly. "Merde." I assure you it's not meant to be rude, it's the French equivalent of 'break a leg'.

I expected him to say it back or to just leave the room. Though, that's not what he did.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine ever so softly. No matter how soft, I still felt a spark run through my body. From head to toe I felt like I was on fire.

There were no words spoken as he pushed down on the handle and exited the room. I stepped into the doorframe and watched him walk down the hall. He didn't seem different at all; he didn't react to the kiss. He didn't appear to have a stomach full of butterflies or even feeling guilty that he had kissed me when he was still with Maryse.

_Maryse_.

* * *

I was stationed at the curtain during all of the Raw matches in case anything went wrong. Not that it would though, because everyone knew what they were doing. They were professionals. And Randy hadn't yet left his locker room.

I had made sure that Michael had gone through the curtain before I assumed my post. I knew that I wouldn't be acting normal in his presence; I couldn't risk having anyone know what had happened. No one was allowed to make judgements until I knew what was going on.

The match went as planned, almost flawless in its execution. That's a potentially bias view of the match, but you can watch it and decide for yourself.

When it finished – Michael tapping out to the LeBell Lock – I tried my hardest to keep my cool. But sitting on the crate, waiting for the three of them to walk back through the curtain, I was positive my heart beat could be heard by the crowd.

Daniel was the first person through the curtain, wielding his brand new title. I smiled at him, watching as he tried to take in the moment. Your first title win in the WWE is always a momentous occasion and the joy you feel being able to carry the title around is surreal.

When Alex and Michael walked through the curtain a few minutes later, I smiled sheepishly, looking down at the clipboard in my hands. I could feel eyes burning into the top of my head, but I couldn't look up and see if it was Michael or Alex looking at me. I didn't want it to be Alex, because I knew that he'd want to know what was up with me, and I didn't want Michael to have a smug look on his face.

A person sat down beside me. All I could see was their legs. It definitely wasn't Alex because he had been wearing black pants. Judging by the skin, I knew it to be Michael.

"I'm going to be home for my birthday. I'll see you there?"

* * *

**a/n thanks to _Mistress Merows_ and _Showni13_ for reviewing! This story is coming to a close, I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left but I can't imagine it will be more than five.**

**Mike and Maryse are getting married. I am super fucking excited and I fangirled. I ship them hardcore haha**

**Please take a minute to go to my page and vote on the poll, as well as read about the little 'What If' project I'm working on =D**


	26. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat

**a/n this was supposed to be longer... And it was not supposed to go this way. But this is how Claire felt and this is what happened. Merci beaucoup to _Livin on the EDGE, Mistress Merows _and_ Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista_ for their reviews! =D**

* * *

-October 8, 2010-

I was panicking. I had been panicking all week. He shouldn't have told me that he was going to come see me. He shouldn't have even said that he going to be home for his birthday.

I got him a birthday present. Nowhere near as extravagant as the watch I bought him last year, but still.

I had no clue what time his flight was coming in. I didn't know how long he was going to spend at his house before he came to see me. Maybe I was supposed to go see him. Je savais pas.

I sat in my kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, contemplating the two weeks that had passed. I had spent most of them in Stamford, listening to people pitch ideas for future storylines, scripts for pormos and the "Old-School" show that would take place in November. I will be completely honest with you and say that I'm disappointed I won't be part of it. I loved the old ring, the entrance; I loved the atmosphere it created. It's what I grew up around, after all.

It was five o'clock when the front door opened. I was halfway through ironing when I froze. I looked up slowly and saw Michael walking into the living room.

"I forgot you have a key."

"Sorry, I probably should have knocked." He apologised, pushing the set of keys back into his pocket.

"No, it's fine… Er, une boisson?" I turned off the iron and pushed the ironing board against the wall, ready to step into the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah, water's fine." I nodded and walked through the archway, unsurprised when he followed me in.

He sat down on one of the stools and watched as I grabbed two glasses from my cupboard and filled up the water.

"Hi." I smiled with a laugh as I noticed him staring. "Ça va?"

"You know, good, sore, exhausted." They were common adjectives to come out of a wrestler's mouth; the last two were never said in contempt. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Everything's good, then? Nothing to worry about it?"

"Double mastectomy virtually took care of that." I mumbled quietly, sitting down beside him and placing his glass in front of him.

"I still can't understand why you didn't tell me." He said quietly and sadly. I sighed.

"Are we really going to get into this again? Because I did it to not worry you and I can't really give any other explanation."

"I know, I just… No, I'm going to get into it again." He was telling himself more than he was me. He span around on his chair and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hi," I repeated, laughing at his cheesy smile. "Joyeux anniversaire." I said with a small smile. "Thirty, you're an old man."

"Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt by putting his hand over his heart.

"I can't believe you're finally getting the title." His smile grew and he looked happier than I had ever seen him. "That's so great."

"I'm pretty excited. I have to admit, I didn't think it was ever going to happen."

"Reality TV punk." I whacked his thigh and he chuckled. "You've worked hard; you deserve it more than anyone else."

"That is one of the most bias things you've ever said." He told me, but I only shrugged. Yes, I thought Michael was very deserving of the title – he worked very hard to get to where he was, and he was one of the best (maybe a slight exaggeration) heels in the business. "But I appreciate it."

* * *

He stayed for dinner. We enjoyed Chinese take-out – because he had been craving it and it was his birthday – with wine by candlelight.

Every time I looked at him I felt my heart flutter and I smiled uncontrollably. This wasn't the first time we'd done something like this for a birthday. We'd been on the road for so many birthdays that take out or room service had always been the best option, and on my birthday the first year, the power had gone out and the candlelight dinner tradition had been born.

"What are we even doing?" I asked myself quietly, sighing and tilting my head back to look at the ceiling.

"Eating dinner?" he answered, unsure of what I was exactly asking.

"You have a girlfriend." I reminded him and he nodded, his eyebrow furrowed.

"I do, yeah. That's never stopped us from having dinner."

"I love you." I shook my head hopelessly, "You know that I love you. And you at one stage loved me, too. A couple of weeks ago, tu m'as embrassé."

"Kiss?" he only understood one word in that phrase, but he was able to piece it together. "I did, yeah."

"Why?" I asked, pushing my plate into the middle of the table and crossing my arms in front of me. He looked at his empty plate, "Well? C'est pourquoi tu est ici, non?"

"What?"

"Dites-moi Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous m'embrasser? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Do you love me? Ou pas? Parce-que je ne sais plus!"

"You're going to have to speak English if you want to have a conversation with me, because I have no fucking clue what you're on about."

"Why are you here? You told me that you were coming. You walked into my house. I didn't invite you over. I didn't ask you to come. Obviously you wanted to be here for some reason, I want to know what that reason is."

"I just wanted to see you." He breathed out in exasperation and I laughed. It was almost wicked.

"Wrong answer." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "This happened last time, too. Didn't it? You had to break up with her to go out with me. Why is she always in the way? You always go back to her."

"Because she's my girlfriend and she didn't fucking leave for seven months without telling me."

"You seem to be holding onto that. I've told you why and if you can't let that go, then I suggest you leave." I motioned to the foyer and stared him down. "I'm serious, get out of my house."

The chair scraped against the floor boards as he quickly pushed the chair away from the table. He glared at me as he walked by, through to the front door. He threw it open and I had to catch it before it hit the wall. I crossed my arms, both to show how angry I was and to fight the cold wind.

"I want my key back. And I don't ever want to see you again."

* * *

**a/n for translations you should use Google translate, or just make it more realistic and be as confused as Miz. Please review, vote on my poll and check out my 'What If?' project...**

**I started writing one involving Claire - what if she never got cancer? And considering that is the premise of this whole story, that changes a lot. Would you be interested in reading it?**


	27. Losing It

**a/n omg I know I'm terrible. I also said that I wanted to finish this story on 30 chapters, but it'll probably be 29 because I just can't write any more of this story without sounding like a broken record. A million and one thanks to _Livin on the EDGE, Showni13 _and _MistressMerows _for their kind words.**

* * *

I stared at the closed door and shook my head sadly. I wasn't going to cry. If he was going to be a prick, I'd let him be a prick.

I moved back into the dining room, flicked the lights on and blew out the candles. Before I went to clean up the dishes, I sat down in my seat. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the bright wrapping paper that contained Mike's present. I sighed, stood, and lifted it up. I looked between it and the door a few times before declaring, "Fuck it," and grabbing my keys from the bowl.

I had all the courage in the world as I stepped out the door but when I reached the bottom of my driveway I began to second guess myself. It was one of the dumbest ideas I had ever had – and, believe me, there had been plenty of them – but that wasn't going to stop me.

I grew more and more anxious with every step towards his house. When I finally reached his door I hesitated to knock. When I eventually did not, it was because it was gradually getting colder and I hadn't worn a coat.

The door was thrown open and Mike rolled his eyes at the sight of me.

"Thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I have your present." I told him slowly, watching as he raised an eyebrow. He pulled a face as I held out the small box to him. "Can you just take it? I'd prefer it if we didn't have a repeat of last time." He reached out, wrapped his fingers around the gift and paused. "Seriously, I'll go once you've opened it."

He held it up to his face and inspected it before shaking it beside his ear. I stared straight past him, through his house, not wanting to look him in the face. I couldn't be mad at him. I could never be mad at him.

"Tickets?" he asked me with a furrowed brow, "U2?"

"We were talking about it last year when they came out and you couldn't go." I reminded him, finally looking back up to his face. His lips were twitching upward slightly, "Uh, they're coming back next year and I guess I wanted you to go. And you're going to meet Bono. The band."

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, "How did you manage this?"

"It's taken awhile." I answered and a full smile appeared on his face. He shook his head a few times before he focused his eyes back on me.

"You're unbelievable."

I sighed gratefully, when I heard no sound of contempt in his voice. He exhaled and leant against the doorframe, pondering over the tickets. I brought my arms up to hug them around my body and the sudden movement seemed to bring him back into reality.

"Come inside. We can have dessert." He said, moving his arm around my shoulders to guide me inside. I didn't protest, just walked through to the kitchen and sat down at his dining table. "I'm sorry." He said slowly, stepping behind the counter. "I know that you didn't do anything wrong. I know you've explained everything to me. I know."

"Michael…" I trailed off, unsure of where I was going. "You hold grudges for too long."

"Says you." He said lightly, a small smile playing on his lips. "How long have we been friends?"

"Going on ten years, isn't it?" He turned, opened the freezer and searched for something – presumably ice-cream.

"Something like that."

"Why?" I asked him and he turned back to face me, a pensive smile on his face.

"Just wondering." He reached one last time into the freezer and pulled out a tub of plain vanilla ice-cream, checked the date and held it up so I could see it, "Ice-cream?"

He served up two bowls of the ice-cream and sat down in the seat next to me. I looked up at him and sighed deeply. What a mess we were. What a mess we'd always been.

"Do you love her?" I asked suddenly and he choked on his food.

"Who?" he asked carefully and I gave him a pointed look. "Yeah, I do."

"More than you love me?" That question was more surprising than my previous one and I watched the colour drain from his face. "Okay." I furiously scooped a large spoon of ice-cream into my mouth.

"Claire, it's not that easy."

"They're your emotions, how do you not know?" I asked him sharply.

"Don't tell me you've never been unsure, Claire." I watched him spoon some more ice-cream into his mouth. He was being calm. He wasn't raising his voice. He didn't want it to end like earlier that night. Neither did I. "I do love you." I closed my eyes tightly because I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to be lied to.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." I heard the scraping of a chair and before I could even open my eyes, Mike was resting elbows on my knees, coaxing my hands into his.

"But I do mean. I always meant it. I always will mean it." I slowly opened my eyes and shook my head at him. He kissed the palms of my hands. "I love you Claire."

"Why would you?" I asked pathetically.

"Because you're kind of infuriating. Because you always keep me on my toes. Because you love me despite the fact that I'm an asshole." I laughed weakly. He stood up and bent over to kiss my nose. And then my nose lips.

I lost it, as one does when they've just been kissed by someone they love.

* * *

**a/n the poll is still up if you haven't voted for it, the winning story will be put up after I've completed this. Check out the tumblr I created for my stories! You can find information about all of my OCs and read about upcoming stories! Woo!**


	28. Caught

**a/n GUYS I FIGURED OUT HOW TO END IT ON 30 CHAPTERS ! THIS IS EXCITING! Shout out to _Livin on the EDGE_, _Julzi_, _Showni13_ and _Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista_ for being amazing and reviewing (when was the last time I got 4 reviews on a chapter for any of my stories?)**

* * *

-October 9, 2010-

"Bien sûr, je sais pas quoi j'ai excepté." I felt something soft hit the back of my head, but with the force behind it it certainly didn't feel soft. "Putain! Levez-vous!"

I rolled over to try and get away from the beating I was receiving and, in doing so, I ended up on the floor, rubbing my head and my shoulder.

"Stop!" I shouted, covering my head in my arms. The beating did not stop. "Merde!"

"What the fuck?" Another voice entered the fray, this time belonging to a man. I was no longer under attack so I decided to move my arms away. Maryse was standing over my armed with a cushion that she had drawn back over her head, ready for another swing.

Realising I was on the floor, I sat up quickly and pulled myself away from her in fear that she might strike again. I glanced sideways quickly to see Mike on the couch looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Why I am not surprised? You never stop speaking about her and you're always staring at her!" she shouted at him, hitting him with the cushion. "You are unbelievable! The both of you!"

"Ryse…"

"Don't even bother! I came home this morning ready to celebrate your birthday because I missed it yesterday…" she threw the pillow at the ground, then she rubbed her temples harshly. "But I open the door to find my boyfriend and his _ex_-girlfriend lying on the couch together."

I glanced up at Mike, though he didn't seem to look sorry or worried. He looked annoyed. He was simply staring at her, waiting for her to stop speaking so he could say something.

"I'm pretty sure we broke up on Monday," he stated. My jaw dropped and Maryse squealed and stomped her foot.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, but it fell on deaf ears.

"You were serious?" Maryse asked him quietly but furiously. She inhaled deeply through her nose and shut her eyes. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"You did this to yourself when you told me who I could and couldn't be friends with."

I sat on the floor and watched the two of them argue in front of me. I had no clue what was happening other than they were breaking up – or it was being reiterated – and I didn't know what to do. I was far too intrigued to get up and leave the room but watching felt intrusive.

"Don't crawl back to me when she fucks up again!" Maryse shouted, turning around and marching out the door.

"I don't plan on it," Mike drawled as the door slammed shut. "Breakfast?" he asked me as he stood up and stretched.

"Pardon?"

"Breakfast?" He asked again. "Most important meal of the day?"

"Can you explain what just happened?" I asked him, feeling myself become more and more distraught by the second. "You lied to me last night? Did we or did not get into a fight over her?"

"I guess so." He shrugged, pointing to the kitchen. "I can make pancakes."

"I'm being serious! Why wouldn't you just tell me that you broke up with her?" Mike scratched the back of his neck and slightly shrugged. "We're so fucked up."

"So, breakfast?" he repeated, stretching his hand out to me. I put my hand in his and let him pull me off the floor.

All the while he was making pancakes, I thought about what had transpired. He _had_ said that he had a girlfriend, right? I hadn't just imagined that? Part of me realised that he was saying something but I was much too confused to hold a conversation with him. I was zoning in and out of the kitchen, hearing the sounds of the frypan and Mike's general loudness but they were being pushed about my own thoughts.

"Claire?" Mike clicked his fingers in front of my face. "You still in there?"

"I think so." I told him quietly. I looked down at the plate of food in front of me but then back up at him. "What are we doing?"

"Eating breakfast?"

"I'm being serious," I grumbled, already sick of his childishness. He pulled face, as if to say that he was, too, but when he looked at me I think he realised just how serious I was being.

"I suppose we need to talk, yeah?"

And that led to an hour long conversation about us. The past was brought up and neither of us jumped down the other's throat.

It was when we began talking about the future that things got really deep. We knew what the other wanted – Mike wanted to become the WWE Champion before he started a family. It hadn't always been a goal of his but with his increasing popularity with WWE Management, it had been something he'd thought about. I, on the other hand, was ready to start a family. I'd been through enough shit in my life to wait any longer.

We sat across from each other at the dining table, looking at each other. I couldn't hear anything but sound of us breathing.

"I know that I want to do it with you, though." I closed my eyes once he finished speaking, letting his words sink in. He reached over the table and held my hands in his. I looked up at the light as soon as I felt myself want to cry. "We can do this, Claire. You and me."

"Me and you?"

"Fuck everyone else. What do you care what they think? Maryse will get over. Randy should probably go live his own life anyway, right?" I laughed and nodded in agreement. When I looked at Mike again, he squeezed my hand. "We can do this."

"Nous pouvons."

"I think the biggest question is…" Mike was deadly serious, but it took a split second for a smirk to appear on his face. "Who do we tell first?"

* * *

Bien sûr, je sais pas quoi j'ai excepté – Of course, I don't know what I expected.

Putain ! Levez-vous ! - Whore! Get up!

* * *

**a/n _What if Claire hadn't been diagnosed with cancer?_ has been uploaded! It's the first chapter of 'When You Mess With Fate' and you should check it out!**


	29. Back Again

**a/n well, I haven't updated since June. I'd planned on updating super quickly, too. Uni was exhausting, but now it's finished for the year! I'm doing NaNo though... So... Let's see how that goes. Don't hate me for taking so long. (Alright, you can hate me).**

* * *

-October 11, 2010-

Do you know that feeling that you get when everyone is looking at you? You don't even have to look at them to know that all eyes are on you. It's distressing. I figured I'd moved passed being the sideshow freak. Apparently not.

People knew all about me and Mike. Neither of us had to tell anyone. By the time I called Ted to let him know what was happening, he already knew. Maryse had gone on a rampage when she left and everyone in the company knew within hours. Mike had a meeting with Vince later in the evening. Presumably to do with our relationship status. What else could it be, really?

"They haven't stopped staring at since I got here,'' I sighed, burying my head in Mike's shoulder. His body vibrated as he laughed at me.

"Can't blame them, really," he stated casually, "You look great."

"Kiss ass." I pushed him away lightly. "Every time I come back I think it's going to be my last time. Yet here I am again."

"Can't keep you away from your home."

"I guess not."

I tried to ignore the prying eyes as we moved through backstage and towards his locker room. It may have been home, the WWE, but going to a different arena every week made it very difficult to get used to everything. Sure, there was always tons of equipment and set backstage but the different layouts, the different shapes, everything made it seem too different. Though they all seemed to smell of cleaner and air freshener.

"Can I speak to you, Claire?" I heard Randy's voice long before I saw him. He was hiding around a corner, staying away from Mike. His head peaked out.

"Are you going to behave like an adult instead of the man-child you've become?" Mike tightened his grip on my hand.

"You wanna leave us alone? She's proven multiple times that she can take care of herself." Randy growled at Mike. Mike looked at me to make sure I was okay. I nodded and he disappeared, on quick kiss left on my lips before he did so.

"What do you want?" I asked, shoulders back and chin up.

"Apologise," he responded gruffly, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. "I need to apologise."

"For what?" I snapped immediately. "Being totally insane recently? How about a proper apology for joining the Marines? For being discharged and not coming back for me?" I questioned all in one breath. "You screwed me up, Randy. Just disappear, no contact at all, only to show up on Smackdown one day four years later!" He didn't make any attempt to speak, instead just looked over my shoulder, lost in thought. "You don't have an explanation, do you?"

"Not at all," he answered honestly with a grim shrug. "What can I say? I was dumb. Really dumb."

"I could have told you that. You didn't have to do all that stupid shit to work it out."

"You were always so kind to me," he laughed sarcastically. "I am sorry. More sorry that I couldn't grow up, than anything."

"It's all in the past, though. C'est pas d'importance." He nodded, understanding the gist of my statement. _It's not important._

"It wouldn't be if I hadn't..." Randy trailed off and I frowned at him.

"What?"

"Been a total dick this past year." I couldn't help myself. I burst into a fit of giggles. I caught sight of his death glare and covered my mouth quickly, trying to stifle my laughter but it was clear I couldn't control myself. "It's not funny."

"A bit, yeah, it is." I said under my breath. "Water under the bride, Randal. Don't even worry about it."

"Just like that?" He was sceptical.

"I've forgiven people for doing worse."

* * *

I knocked once to let Mike know someone was going to enter and pushed the locker room door open. Alex sat down opposite him, they were discussing their plans for the evening.

"What did he want?" Mike asked, turning away from his protégé.

"Just to apologise," I smiled slightly, dropping down onto the seat beside him.

"Everything's looking good then. Nothing to worry about anymore," Alex chimed in and I looked at him kindly. I laughed.

"I still run the risk of bumping into Maryse," I grimaced, "But fingers crossed."

Mike rested his hand on my thigh and gave it a small squeeze. I shrugged and slumped down slightly, gesturing for the guys to continue their conversation.

When they were finally finished talking over everything, Mike stood up, helping me up with him, and decided that we were going to go for another walk around the arena.

I wasn't exactly pleased with the idea given the reaction of everyone less than an hour before, but I knew that avoiding it would only make the situation worse.

"I feel like Maryse is going to jump out from around a corner and choke me," I sighed into Mike's shoulder. "I'm genuinely afraid."

"She won't do anything here," Mike said in an assuring tone. I was anything but assured.

"She can't really get into trouble. I don't work here."

"Causing a mess backstage? She can get in trouble for it. She'll get over it, Claire, really."

Only, when we walked into catering and I saw Maryse I didn't feel that way. The look on her face made it known that she wanted me dead and the fact that she stood up and immediately left the room didn't make me feel much better.

"Eventually, maybe. In many years."


	30. Fin

**a/n so we've come to the end. Claire's been through some shit but everyone has to go through some tough times. Thank you to everyone who has made it this far, to those who have reviewed along the way. You all mean so much to me and I can't express enough gratitude.**

* * *

-December 12, 2013-

I cradled Amelia in my arms, rocking her in an attempt to get her back to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy to her.

"Come on, ma chérie, please go back to sleep," I sighed but she continued to cry and fuss. "If daddy was here you'd be an angel, non? You're daddy's little girl."

She rarely ever slept through the night. With Mike away most of the month I was the one who had to wake up and settle her.

It was almost one in the morning; she had slept close to three hours before she woke up for the second time. I hadn't had a proper night's sleep since she was born.

She was six months old and it broke my heart because Mike had only been home for a few weeks. I'd seen Randy do the same when Alanna was born and while he said it killed him, I don't think I really believed him. Mike always said the same thing when he called and I wanted to believe he was telling the truth. It's hard though when he's still on the road all the time.

In a few hours he'd walk through the door with a huge smile on his tired face, kiss me and then check on Amelia – who would hopefully be asleep by then. It was a routine that he'd quickly fallen in to. It did make me feel better knowing that he was home often enough to be able to have a routine here.

When Amelia eventually did fall back to sleep I went back to bed myself but I was wide awake. The ceiling was as boring as ever and I had seriously considered painting it any other colour so I wouldn't be staring at white whenever sleep eluded me.

Hours passed and before I knew it, seven o'clock had rolled around and Amelia was crying again. Without hesitation I got out of bed and went to her, picking her up to cradle her to my chest.

Breakfast was uneventful, nothing interesting ever happened to me. I got up every morning, fed Amelia, fed myself and then got ready for a day of running errands and if I wasn't doing that I was cleaning. I was a housewife. I never wanted to be a housewife. The only solace I had in being one was that usually it allowed me to write.

It wasn't until midday that I began to get excited and slightly nervous. Mike's flight came in at half past eleven meaning he would arrive around the time I normally prepared lunch. I specifically made a proper meal for him, just as I always did, instead of the simple sandwich I usually made myself.

The sound of a car made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't resist the urge to run to the door. I had it opened before Mike had even gathered his things from the taxi's trunk. The smile that appeared on my face was instant and inevitable, it had been two weeks since he'd last been home and it was killing me. Amelia was still too young for me to fly her out so that meant I only got to see my husband when he had time off – which was rare.

"Mike," I breathed out, standing in the doorway until he had finished at the taxi. Like always, I had begun to cry. It was always so good to see him again.

He walked towards me quickly, leaving his bags at the end of the path so he could cup my cheeks and kiss me the moment he reached me. I put my arms around his neck, broke the kiss and just hugged him to my body tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I felt safe and warm and loved when she squeezed me tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I love you," I said back, pulling away with a tearful laugh. "Amy misses you, too."

"Is she awake?" he asked, his eyes lighting up even more so.

"Of course she's awake," I nodded and let him past, laughing as he called out to our baby daughter.

As I gathered his suitcases from the end of the path, I wasn't even bothered that he'd have to leave in a few days. I didn't care that I was going to be alone again. All I cared about was him being home. I didn't care how long it was for, just that he was home. With me. With us. Where we could be a family.

Nothing mattered when he was around. Nothing at all.

* * *

**a/n and we're out.**


End file.
